Into the Daylight
by LikelyLizzy
Summary: One night, the turtles go to the lab of Baxter Stockman. They find a blue-purple serum. They have no idea what it does, but the mission goes wrong and the serum gets on Raphael. The serum changed him. Later they find out that the Kraang is up to something and they send Raph. A new world opens for Raph and something happens that he never thought was possible for him to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **I've had an idea for a story based on TMNT 2012 for years. I don't own TMNT or it's characters. English is not my first language, so…sorry if there are some grammar errors or strange sentences. Tell me then so I can change it. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Raphael's POV

Donnie, Leo, April and Mikey were sitting around the table in Donnie's lab. Last night Leo and I were on a patrol and saw that Baxter Stockman was on to something. He was making some sort of mutagen. But it wasn't green, it had a blue purple colour and he had a huge tank full of it. Which meant that we were going to take a look and hopefully kick his ass.

'Leo what exactly did you see' Donnie said, a tone of curiosity and worry present in his voice.

'Baxter Stockman was testing a blue purple serum on animals. But I couldn't see what happened to the lab rats after he put the serum on them unfortunately.'

A big frown came on Donnie's face. He always has that frown when he is thinking. Maybe one day that frown will be on his face forever, since he always thinks to hard. I'm more of the doing part, just get the job done and then see what happens.

'We could take a look tonight.' Leo suggested. 'Mikey, if you and Raph distract the guarders, then Donnie and I can take some of the serum.' Said Leo.

'No way! I am not going with Mikey! I don't want him!' I said. 'I have been on patrol with Mikey for a whole week!'

'Well then come with another plan Raph. You are just sitting there and let us do all the hard work!'

'Fine! But the next time I want someone else.'

'Why do you never want me bro? I'm always the fun part!' Mikey said with a smile on his face. God what did that smile annoy me at the moment.

3rd Person

That night the Turtles went to the lab of Baxter Stockman. On the top of the building was a big round window. From there, Leo and Donnie waited while Mikey and Raph were dealing whit the guarders.

Raphael's POV

At the door were two foot clan soldiers, as quiet as we could we took them down. I put my left hand on his mouth so he could not make any sound. Mikey did the same and we tied them up a pillar in a corner. Mikey gave the sign to Leo that it was clear and they could come in. Donnie had some difficulties with al his equipment and it took a while before he was in the lab, Leo and Mikey were helping him and I was standing on guard.

I heard something behind me and grabbed my sai but before I could turn around I got smacked against the wall.

'Leo watch out!' I shouted out, trying to warn him, which luckily it did.

Leo took a quick step to the right and did not get hit by Dogpound's strong arm.

'Mikey watch my back I'm nearly finished!' Donnie said.

Leo was now fighting with Dogpound. I got up but could only find one sai. No time to go and look for it. I took down five foot soldiers but there kept on coming more and more. Since Donnie couldn't help us, we were in the minority. I finished the last foot soldiers and ran over to Leo. Together we took Dogpound down.

'Guys, I've got everything I need. Let's get out of here!' Donnie said.

'Why are you already leaving? The party just started.'

'Karai!'

'Dogpound, foot. Get them.' She said with a cold tone in her voice.

I did not realise that vilify puppy got up again and I got in a fight with him.

His claws made some deep scratches in my upper arm. I growled at him and threw a ninja blaster right in his face. I made him get angry and that's right where I wanted him to be.

I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me and my brothers. Mikey and Leo were in a fight with Karai and Donnie was taking care of the foot soldiers. But suddenly I heard the metal beams right above me creaking. I looked up and Dogpound took his opportunity. He gave me a hard punch on my plastron and I flew against the wall.

'Raph!' Someone called out for me but everything was blurred. I could hear a voice talking to me but I did not respond. After what felt like ages I stood up and saw Donnie standing in front of me.

'Raph…. Raph! Are you alright?'

'I'm fine!' I said, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

The metal above me was creaking again and a beam came down on Donnie and me. The purple-blue serum came down on my and I was covered in what felt like slime. There was an explosion and a lot of smoke. The metal beam pressed hard on my left leg and I tried to get up. 'God dammit!' The smoke made the air thicker and thicker and I started to breath heavily. I tried to get out one more time, but I lost my consciousness and everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks for the support so far! I'm going on a holiday and I don't know if I have wifi over there. So I have no idea when I'm going to post another chapter. But for now, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Donnie's POV

When Raph got smacked against the wall I ran over to him to help. But I screwed up and made everything worse. The purple-blue slime is now al over Raph, everywhere is smoke, a metal beam came down on us. I found a way to get free but when I got free Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the smoke, out of the building, without Raph.

'Where is Raph?' Mikey said. Leo and Mikey looked at me. There was a silence.

'Raph was with you Donnie, wasn't he?' Leo asked. The smoke made my eyes tear and my throat sore.

'There was… A metal beam…It fell down on us. I got away but Raph…' Mikey looked at the building. It doesn't even have the shape of the building anymore. Now it was just a big fire.

'We have to go and get him! Mikey yelled at me and Leo. Nobody moved.

'We have to! What if he needs help, what if he's trapped.!' Mikey's eyes got teary from smoke and from fear.

'Guys.' My throat hurt so much I could barely speak or breath. 'The slime. It came on Raph.' I said with pauses. Leo froze.

'What is going to happen to Raph?' Asked Leo a little unsecure. Like he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

'No idea, but I have some of it left. I can analyse it in the lair.'

'But we have to get Raph out of the building!' Mikey started again. It was Leo who brought him the news.

'Mikey…There is no way Raphael is going to survive this.' We all looked to the building. So many thoughts on my mind. Raph could be an annoying jerk and there where times I wished he'd be gone. But this…It didn't want this.

'Let's go home guys, before the police and the fire brigade come.' We went home without saying anything to each other.

Raphael's POV

The smell of trash and sweat filled the room. I lifted my head and a sharp pain went through my head. I laid my head down again. It was chilly and I could smell that it had been raining, but I wasn't wet. When I tried to sit up I had some trouble moving my leg.

Wait. What? How did I get out of the collapsing building? Thinking was very difficult with all the headache. I stood up and was a little dizzy, I walked for like 10 seconds and threw up. 'Nice way to start the morning Raph!' I said to myself.

'You have woken up!' A high voice said. It scared me, I thought I was alone. I tried to grab my sai, but they were both gone.

'Who are you! Show your self!' A guy with dirty clothes and a smell that was worse than a garbage dump came up to me.

'How are the clothes? Do the fit?' I don't really see many people of your age around here, so this was the best I could find.' I was flabbergasted. Since when did I have clothes on? Why isn't he afraid of me?

'Uhh… yeah… they fit I think… thanks.' I looked down and saw a cream colored sweater, brown jeans and some sort of sandals or it were shoes who had holes everywhere.

'I am Broke. Who are you?' Said the guy.

'I'm… Raphael, but the most people call me Raph.'

'Do you mind me telling where we are? What day is it? Why did you give me clothes? What happened?' I asked him all the questions that were on my mind.

Before Broke could even answer any of my questions a sharp pain went through my stomach. I fell down, I never had felt so much pain.

'Lay down. Rest! I'll bring you something to drink.' Said Broke, with a tone of worry.

The pain got worse and I didn't stop. Sweat came down my forehead. I started to cry, I never cry, I hate crying. It is a weakness and I always prevent weaknesses. Slowly the pain got less and stopped. Broke came back and gave me something to drink. I was so thirsty I didn't even look to see what I was drinking. But it wasn't very tastefully. When the bottle was empty I looked what it was. Beer. Broke saw how I was looking and it was like he could read my mind, which was a little scary.

'It is beer or nothing, I prefer the first option.' He said while drinking a beer himself. There was a pause, I felt a bit weird. A bit lighter in my head.

'Thanks, Broke.' I said.

'We all need someone my son.' He came to sit next to me and made fire in a bin to warm his hands. The warmth was comfortable and made me sleepy.

The next morning the sun woke me up. Brighter then usual, it looked like. My head was banging and I didn't want to open my eyes. Eventually I did and became aware of where I was. Not good. I was in the Bronx, one of the most dangerous neighbourhoods of the city. Broke was nowhere, the fire he made last night was gone and took all the comfortable warmth with it. I got up and walked, for as far as you can call it walking, maybe more stumbling.

'Just a couple blocks and then you'll be home Raph.' Said I, to encourage myself.

After ten minutes I had to stop, my body screamed for a pause. The best idea in months came up in me. Casey lived five minutes away from here. I'm not sure where exactly because I always see the rooftops and not really the streets. I walked for like fifteen minutes, maybe ten and saw Casey's car in front of his house. I stayed in the shadows and looked if his family was home. 'Shit!'

They were home. His little sister was playing with her dolls in the living room, his father was watching the news while his mother was cooking. I couldn't find Casey, what if he wasn't home? I looked up to see if there was any light coming from his room. I knew his room was on the second floor so I looked up. No light. I decided to wait until Casey came home, because walking home with this pain was not an option. After like two hours Casey finally came home.

'Casey finally you're home!' I said with relief.

'Raph?' He said with surprise and joy, but mostly surprise. 'What happened to you! Why are you wearing clothes? What are you doing here?'

Casey asked so many questions that my head couldn't bare it, the headache was back. Great! I got dizzy and would have fallen down if Casey didn't catch me. '

'Wow, take it easy man'. He said with his usual teasing voice. 'Have you been drinking? Your breath stinks of it!' He laughed.

I didn't react, I wasn't able to for some reason.

'Raph? Raph! Holy shit, are you alright?' He started to panic. 'I'm calling Donnie!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back from my holiday and had a great time. Unfortunately for you guys I'm going on another one next week, but to make it up I'll post one more chapter this week. I hope you enjoy it!**

Donnie's POV

Back in the lair I got straight to my lab. 'What are you, what do you do?' Mumbled I to myself. I could hear Mikey in de living room, usually he would play video games and laugh. But this time I could hear him talking to Master Splinter. Hearing the story again was awful. I stopped listening and focused on the analyse.

'Donatello, can I have a word?' Master Splinter entered my lab. 'Sure' Said I with a sigh, not looking at him. 'Michelangelo told me what happened, but I also want to hear your side of the story.' Said he with a natural tone. My hands stopped moving and I accidently dropped my forceps.

'Raph flew against the wall and I tried to help him… But I made it worse. The purple-blue serum and a beam came down on him. I left him alone. It's my fault.' Said I with pauses and a broken voice of regret.

Memories of me and Raph kept on going through my head, they wouldn't stop, happy memories. Like when we would prank Mikey and Leo, those were the golden days. But also, the times he made a fool of me. At those moments, I wish he'd be gone, but not dead.

'I am completely sure you did not make this happen, my son.' He put his hand on my shoulder. Normally his voice would calm me down. But not this time, the memories of Raph and I… a tear came down my cheek, before I knew it I was crying. Master Splinter was long gone. There was no one to calm me down.

My T-Phone rang. It was Casey. Not in the mood right now. He rang again, still didn't pick-up. But when he rang for the third time I answered.

'What do you want Casey, I'm very busy at the moment!' Said I, maybe a too angry.

'It's Raph! He showed up at my doorstep. There is something wrong! You have to come over here! Now!' Casey's voice was panicking.

But I didn't care. Raph was a live! I ran over to the living room to tell the others the good news.

'Casey found Raphl! He is alive!' I nearly screamed.

3rd person

The turtles went to Casey's home, not caring that it was the middle of the day. When they arrived, Donnie examined him. His temperature was high, very high. But he was shivering like he was cold. His skin was pale and was breathing heavily and stopped breathing once. The turtles took him to the lair and Donnie examined him all night trying to find out what was wrong.

Every time Donnie came out of his lab, his brothers, April and Casey looked at him. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen to get more fresh water for Raph.

Donnie's POV

'Donnie?' Leo said. I didn't react, no time. 'Donnie' Leo commanded. Still didn't react. 'Donnie! Listen to me!' Leo yelled at me. Slowly I turned around and looked him in the eye.

'You have to rest, you're here all the time. It's time to sleep.' Leo's voice had a calming effect. I looked at Raph he coughed, but was still unconscious. Leo came up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

'I have to finish this and then maybe I can…' Before I could finish my sentence, Leo interrupted.

'Yes, I know Donnie, but there will always be something you have to finish. You said an hour ago 'I'm nearly done, give me ten minutes'. Leo said with a concerned voice.

'Fine!' I gave in.

'I'll wait here with Raph. If something happens I'll get you. But for now, rest' Leo turned to Raph and sat at my chair. I got to my room, straight to bed and fell in a deep sleep.

I dreamt about Raph and me. We were in boat at night, the coast was nowhere to be seen. Raph fell out of the boat and I just sat there, not even raising a finger to help him. He drowned and I screamed as loud as I could, until my lungs gave up.

'Donnie, mate! Wake up!' Mikey said. 'Raph is awake! But there's something wrong with him!' All the sleepiness in my body disappeared within seconds.

In my lab, I saw Leo helping Raph to stand up.

'I'm fine! I'm Fine! I am completely capable of walking, thanks!' Said Raph, annoyed as ever.

'Raph, you're...!' Raph turned around and I saw his face. I could not believe my own eyes. I froze and he saw that.

'Donnie what's wrong? I gave no answer.

'What. Is. It!' He shouted. But I still didn't answer. Was I still dreaming?

Raph looked at me and he was… he looked afraid? No. Raph is never afraid.

'Raph…You're human.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the mess in the last chapter, no idea what happened but it's solved, I hope... Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but a nice one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Raphael's POV

It was silent. Nobody said a thing. I don't think that dared to. Donnie said I was human? Did he meant that I looked like a human? Or… That I was a human. I looked at my toes, then my legs, my chest. I went with my left hand threw my… hair. I had hair! Holy shit! Holy shit! No! No1 This is not happening! I started to panic and I think Leo got that to because he started to hold my tighter. Finally, I said something.

'I'm… What? No! No way!'

Mikey came up to me with a mirror. I looked at myself. I had dark brown hair, some freckles and my eyes looked abnormally green. Way to bright to be human.

'Raph, sit down.' Donnie said very calmly.

'No! I am not going to sit down, you are going to tell me what is going on!' Shouted I. He did not deserve that but I didn't care.

'Calm down, mate.' Mikey put his hand on my shoulder. I wiped his hand of my shoulder with all the power I had left.

'Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I'm a freaking human! Everything around me started to fade and I fell on my knees. Nobody tried to help me. I didn't let them. I didn't know what to think, say or do. I just sat there and everybody watched me.

'Raph is there anything we can do?' April asked, I could hear the pity in her voice. I hated it. Nobody shut pity me.

'Leave me alone, just leave me alone.' I said with a louder voice than I expected to be.

Everyone left, accept for Donnie, in the end, this was his lab. He did somethings on his computer, then walked to his equipment of serums and tubes. After that he came to sit next to me. He looked at me and took a piece of my hair. 'What the hell mate!' Donnie didn't react. A while later he took a chair and placed it across me.

'Raph, I've checked your DNA and compared it to your DNA from before… you know… I also analyzed the stuff we found in Baxter Stockman's lab. This serum turns mutants into humans. But it wasn't tested yet. You remember the lab rats?' I nodded.

'They are still animals. Baxter is going to make them human. Just like it did to you. I got the results back from the analyse and it's not good. You're DNA is trying to change back. To turtle form. But I can't.' Donnie stood up and grabbed a pill and a glass of water. 'I can't change what is happened, but if I give you this pill you'll be human forever. If you don't take it, there is a big chance that you'll be feeling pain forever and it will get worse. Every cell in your body is trying to change.' He looked me right in the eye and said:' I know it's sucks and I know you don't want it. But your chance of surviving will be higher if you take the pill. So please Raphael, take it.' Donnie nearly bagged me.

'Donnie, I want to think about it.' I grabbed the pill out of his hand and looked away. Donnie stood up and walked out of his lab. My headache was back again. Great! Like this day wasn't bad already!

I asked myself a very important question. 'Do I want to live as someone else or do I want to die'. The question made me sick and I could feel a tear dripping down my cheek. I wiped it away but another one came, and another. 'I don't want to die!' I said, half crying half panicked. Before I knew it the pill was in my mouth and I realized that I would be a human for the rest of my life. Now there were three turtles and not four.

I stopped crying and I was so calm, so calm have I never been before. Not moving, barely breathing. Just sitting there for what felt like hours. When I came out of Donnie's lab everyone looked at me.

'I'm tired, I'm going to sleep.' I said, not to someone particularly. I got to my room and closed the door. On my bed where some clothes, probably from Casey. I know he meant it nice but it made me upset. But still, the clothes I was wearing were dirty and stank. So I putt Casey's clothes on. Casey gave me a black t-shirt whit what looked like white splashes, some jogging jeans who were a bit too wide and some clothes for the next day. I laid down and fell asleep immediately after a long, long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back from my holiday, had a great time but sadly no wifi |: In this chapter there is something about school systems but I don't know anything about them so I googled it. If I got it wrong then tell me and I'll change it. From now on I will post one chapter every week. Enjoy!**

Sunlight was dancing on my face and woke me tenderly up. If I listened very carefully I was able to hear the traffic from the surface. That sound had been my alarm clock for the past years, everybody got to work and I got to train. I did my morning routine: Push-ups, sit-ups and stretching. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair, which I never done before. Some shampoo remained in my hair, just above my left ear, but I didn't bother. Back in my room I put on the clothes Casey gave me. Some black ripped jeans, who were compared to the jogging jean from last night, a bit too tight. But not uncomfortable. I also got a grey t-shirt and a black denim jacket with a blue hood. I put them on and felt a bit out of habit.

Everyone was still asleep, April was long gone to school and my brothers were still sleeping from there late patrol. We lived at night usually so we would sleep till the afternoon most of the time. 'Sigh.' We were out of rice, bread, milk and muesli. Again.

'Why is there always nothing to eat in the morning!' The only thing I was able to find was a cold pizza slice from last night. While eating my breakfast Master Splinter came out of the dojo and came to sit across me. 'Raphael.' he started.

'Did you sleep well, tonight.' I could hear in his voice he wanted to ask me something but didn't want to go straight to the point.

'Al right.' Responded I, with a tone that said he must not continue.

'Having nightmares?' I was surprised by this question, I had some nightmares but I can handle nightmares.

'No, I haven't.' I said, I was lying but Sensei didn't need to know that.

'I heard you talking in your sleep.' Said Splinter with a higher voice. Shit, he knew I was lying.

'Oh.' I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to bother about.

'Raphael. Donatello told me about that pill, how it could cure you.' Just stop talking about it! It happened leave it! I thought.

'My son. You may have lost you original shape. But that has happened before.' His voice was calming but earnest. 'You remember how I bought you and your brother in a shop. The mutagen mutated us and look where we are now.'

I looked around and saw a dirty sewer, also known as my home.

'We are a family, happy and safe.' Said Splinter encouraging.

'Now that you are human doesn't change you on the inside my son.' He finished and looked at me like I needed to say something.

'I'm getting some groceries.' I stood up and left. Not even looking over my shoulder to see what his reaction was, I didn't care.

Of course, I was lying when I told Master Splinter I was getting groceries. I just wanted some fresh air to clear my head. It was the first time I was at the surface at brought daylight. Felt strange, like everyone was looking at you.

Mostly everyone was at school, or at their work. So, the streets were pretty empty. The sun was warm and made me happy. I went for a stroll in central park and sat on a bench listening to some music. _Tattoos and a switchblade attitude. Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile. Sex in stereo don't turn the radio dial. She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so. (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo). She's out of control, so beautiful. (In stereo, lost in stereo). And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know. I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_

 _(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo). And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me. I know she's glitter and gold. And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name. She's slipping away._ All Time Low, lost in stereo.

A man came sitting next to me. It was a cop. 'Oh boy.' I thought. He looked at me. 'Shouldn't you be at school?' He asked. I had no idea what to say so I pretended like I didn't hear him. He tapped me on my shoulder. Fuck.

I looked at him and he looked at me. His sunglasses covered his eyes. 'I asked if you shouldn't be at school on the middle of the day.' His voice was like ice, very cold.

'I'm free today.' Hoping he'd fool for it.

'Which school are you attending?' Said the cop with a higher voice.

Shit, what was the name of April's school again? I didn't have a clue what to say, so I just told him where it was.

'It is about 30 minutes from here.' Trying to keep my voice neutral.

'Central Park East High School?' He asked.

'Yeah, that's it.' I was bluffing but I needed to get out of this situation.

'Right. Only you class is free or the whole school?'

"Only my class, we're lucky.' I smiled at him.

'How old are you?'

'I'm sixteen Sir'

'So, you're in year 11?' The copper asked me.

No idea where he was talking about so I just nodded.

'Right. Then you can come with me to explain why you are not at school because my daughter is attending the same school as you and she told me this morning that all the classes of year 11 are going to a museum. But you're free today? Bit odd, isn't it?' He made a fake smile on his face. Very annoying.

The only thing I could think about was how screwed I was. No ID and I was not in the Citizen register. I was no one, no parents to come and get me from the police station and I wasn't really attending that school. Don't even remember the name. So… I'm screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

When I sat in the backseat of the police car I thought about what to do. I could try to escape. Shit. The car doors were locked. Another plan. Maybe if I called April she could cover for me. The cop turned the radio on and played some music. I knew the song that was on. April listens to it sometimes, not that I like it, I hate it. Stupid love songs. Love is for stupid people, like Leo and Donnie. The only thing they think about is 'their' girl. But in the end they will never get them and will be heart broken. I will never let someone break my heart. No love for me.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_ _. I'm shaking falling onto my knees. And now that I'm without your kisses. I'll be needing stitches. I'm tripping over myself. I'm aching begging you to come help. And now that I'm without your kisses. I'll be needing stitches._

'If I'm done with you, you're going to be the that need stitches.' I thought.

When we arrived at the police department he talked to some people. Police stations are so boring. I saw two men from the purple dragons. I smiled. 'Scum.' Said I, loud enough for him to hear it. One of the man turned around and spit in my face. I wiped it of my face stood up and went to him.

'Aww. Did I hurt your feeling, little boy?' He said with a humiliating voice.

'What? You're calling me a little boy?' My voice was getting higher of anger.

'Tss. You don't know me boy so back of before bad things happen to you.' His voice was arrogant and annoyed me. I swear to god if that copper didn't show up at that minute it would have punched the purple dragon member right in the face.

The copper guided me to an interview room.

'What's your name, address, parents name and why are you not at school?' He didn't even look at me just at his computer.

'What's your name?' I asked, trying to talk my way out of it. Not that it worked, but still.

'I'm the one who asks the questions, not you.' His eyes were very blue, very. They made me uncomfortable. Not afraid just uncomfortable.

I didn't give in, I'm not weak I can handle an interrogation.

He sighed. 'I'm George.'

'I'm Raphael.' Said I

'What are your parent's names?'

'I live with my cousin April.'

'Why are you living with your cousin?'

'Why not?' How am I going to talk my way out this?

'What's her surname?

'O'Neil'

'How old is he?'

'Around my age.'

The questions started to annoy me.

'Why weren't you at school?'

'Why do you even care?'

'Because my daughter is going to school every day if she wants to or not and works hard at school!' He stood up and yelled at me.

'But some kids like you don't give a fuck and just go to school whenever you want to! That's not fair to the ones who go to school every day! Who work hard! Who pay attention!' George was really angry right now.

'Isn't this something my school should take care of? Instead of the police?' Asked I.

'I'm calling your cousin if she can explain why you're not a school you're not in trouble, but if she doesn't…' He left the room.

'And people say I have anger issues'. I sighed. 'He really needs a holiday. Maybe Cuba, sun, beach.'

When George left the room, I felt calmer. Like my anger left with him. On the other side, I didn't really felt any emotion at that moment. I just sat there and looked at the ceiling. Watched every crack, spat or fleck. A fly flew around the lamp on the ceiling. Round and round and round. How can you not get sick? Did he even realise he was flying rounds? Was he even a he? Or a she?

'Whatever' I sighed. I crossed my arms and leant a bit more to my chair. The chair started to creak. I looked at the clock. 2.37 pm.

I sighed again. It started to be my new habit.

I closed my eyes. No light. No sound. Very peace full.

Bang! A loud noise made me open my eyes. I stood up and went in a fight position. I was used to it when something surprised me. Mikey liked to take advantage of it. He would make a loud noise when I was a sleep and then I would wake up and go in fight position. 'Did I scare you Raph?' Said he then and laughed. Obviously, I had to do something then and slab him in the face. Like he deserved.

But now. Mikey wasn't here, George was. He gave me a weird look. I relaxed, sat down and crossed my arms.

'It's your lucky day Raphael.' Started George. He was clearly annoyed, I was able to hear it in his voice. He didn't look at me. Like he was talking to thin air. A little respect would be the least he could do after letting me wait so long. Twenty minutes to be exact.

'Your cousin April was able to explain why you weren't where you supposed to be.' This time he looked at me. His moustache nearly covered his whole mouth. Only his under lip was to be seen.

'She told me you had to do a presentation with a classmate who told you he wouldn't come to the museum today. You had no time to finish it last night and thought you would get an F so you skipped class.' When he finished he looked at me with a look like it was my turn now to say something.

'Uhh…' I was not sure what to say. I needed to tell him the same story as April did. But I hand no idea what she told him. So, I just nodded as an answer.

'Right then. You can go _Raphael_ ' The way he pronounced my name. Full of disrespect. Well then we're on the same side, because I don't have respect for you either. I stood up, stretched my arms and walked to the door. Just before I could walk out of the room, George laid his hand on my shoulder and looked me right in the eye. His eyes had something, something I saw sometimes in my own eyes when I looked in the mirror. Anger, fierce.

'If this happens again. If I catch you again. If you skip school again, I will find you and I will make your life a hell.' He groaned through his teeth.

'What is the big deal with skipping school? I'm not a criminal. There are hundreds of criminals who are stealing from people or hurting them and instead of catching those villains you are busy making my life a hell? What kind a cop are you?' Said I before I could even think about it. George looked very angry. Like a volcano who was going to erupt. Not good.

'Like you even know!' George said and let go of my shoulder.

When I was outside on the streets again I took a deep breath, and walked to the groceries shop. Like I told sensei I would do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter. It's a bit longer then the others but I quite like that. Anyway, enjoy!**

April's POV

After the call from that police officer I went straight to the lair. The sewers had their dirty smell as ever, but I got used to it now. The lair was exactly as I excepted it to be. Everywhere empty pizza boxes, tv still on from Leo's Space Hero's marathon every Tuesday but no one there? 'April! I didn't expect you here so early. How was the shopping centre?' Donnie came up to me, his voice was honestly interested.

'Great, but a police officer called me up.' Said I carefully. I knew how protective Donnie could be, he's always so worried about me.

'What! Why did he call?' Said Donnie. His voice chancing of concern.

'He called about Raph. He was in trouble.'

'But why did he call you? Not that you're not important or special. I don't mean that you're special or that you're not!' Donnie started to blush and he wanted to continue but I spoke before he could.

'Raph was in the park and there was a cop who didn't like the idea of Raph skipping school.' Explained I to Donnie.

'Why did Raph involve you in his problem? He could have called me, Leo, Mikey or Casey? He didn't need to get you in trouble either!' Said Donnie with an annoyed tone in his voice.

'Well I don't know but I solved the problem. But I just wanted to tell you that.' I said, also with an annoyed voice now.

At that moment Leo and Mikey walked in to the lair.

'What's up?' Asked Mikey with his usual over enthusiastic voice.

'Raph has been arrested and he called April to solve his problem!' Donnie said, clearly angry.

'Wait! What?' Leo also joined the conversation now.

'There was a cop who thought Raph was skipping school and didn't like that. He brought Raph to the police station and Raph told him that he attended the same school as I do and that he lived with me. I made up some bullshit story why Raph wasn't at school and he believed it.' I started to get irritated by telling this story over and over again.

'So where is Raph now?' Asked Leo with a tone of curiosity and concern. If there is something going on and Leo doesn't know everything about it he gets frustrated. Like now.

'No idea on his way home I think?' I said.

'Why did he call you and not one of us or Casey?' Leo asked.

'Donnie also asked me that, the truth is I don't know maybe he had a plan or I was the first person he thought about.' Answered I.

'Thanks, that you helped him April. But the next time let us handle it, or Raph. He needs to solve his own problems instead of involving more people.' Said Donnie, his voice was calming down but he was still cross with Raph for getting me in 'trouble'. On the other side, I liked it when Donnie was concerned about me.

'When did the cop called?' Mikey asked.

'About one and a half hours ago or so.'

'So where is Raph?' Asked Donnie.

'I'm here!' Everybody turned to the entrance and there was Raph. He was holding two bags with what looked like groceries from over here.

'Where have you been!' Asked Donnie with a loud voice.

'Calm down. I've only been gone to get some groceries. I've also got pizza!' Raph said it like nothing happened and it was the most normal day of his life.

'You got arrested and involved April in your shit!' Donnie yelled at you.

'Take care of your own problems Raph! Don't involve others.' Donnie was pretty angry and upset.

'I didn't have that many options, did I?' Raph was also angry now.

'I couldn't call you guys because you're just like me not in the citizen's register. My options were Casey, April or nobody. If I had chosen the third option I could have been arrested and then they would find out I'm not in the citizen's register and that's bad! I knew that Casey wouldn't pick up because it's Tuesday and at Tuesdays he's training from 13.00 till god knows how late. So, my only option was April.' Raph said to him. His voice raging of anger.

'You didn't need to call somebody to solve your problems like a little baby! You just needed to say that you were sick or something. You could have made something up!' Donnie's voice was now less loud but very cross.

'Sick and then sitting in the park? Who'd you've believed that, huh?' Raph said back.

'Al right guys stop it now. What happened has happened leave it. Leo came In between the two just in time.

'What is going on here?' Master Splinter entered the living room.

'Raph has been arrested!' Said Mikey, trying really hard not to laugh.

'What happened Raphael.' Splinter now turned his head and looked at Raphael. While leaning on his green, emerald cane, which was actually a weapon.

'A cop thought I was skipping school and I couldn't prove I wasn't or call my parents so he took me to the police station.' Said Raph with an annoyed voice.

'And then he called April to fix his problem because he is to dumb to do it himself!' Said Donnie while turning to Raphael again.

'Is this true Raphael?' Splinter clearly ignored the fact that Donnie called Raph stupid.

'Yeah. But I had not so many options and I ain't stupid!' Raph was on the edge of losing his temper.

'Raphael can I talk to you in the dojo?' Master Splinter turned around and walked to the dojo. Not waiting for a reply. Raph followed him and gave a quick look to Donnie that meant everything but happy or nice.

Raphael's POV

I walked to the dojo to 'talk' to sensei. Which actually meant that sensei would tell me how wrong I was and that I should not lose my temper. We had this conversation like every month, after training, if I had hurt someone, most of the time that person was Leo.

'Raphael. Tell me, why did you call April?' He said calmly.

'I didn't have Many options. It was Casey, April or no one. If I had called Leo, Mikey or Donnie they might be needed to come to the police station and that wasn't an option. Casey is always training on Tuesdays, so he would not have picked up the phone or he would and make it worse. So, I thought that calling April was my best option.' I looked at sensei but wasn't able to find out if he was with me or not.

'I think you did the right thing today. But what are you going to do when this happens again? What if April will not pick up? Or isn't able to help you?' I had no answer to these questions.

'Uhh. I don't know.' I looked away and watched the sunlight coming down on the big tree in the middle of the dojo. As I kid I watched it grow. It used to be so tiny and now it is a big respectful tree.

'Have you already thanked April?' Splinter asked, within his voice a tone of wonder.

'Not yet.'

Splinter stood up and walked to his room. I sat there not knowing if I should leave or wait. After two minutes, he came back.

'I wanted to give you this.' He gave me a package. When I opened it I saw a black outfit. It looked like a legging and a t-shirt but much thicker and firmer. Underneath it there were some metal plates meant for my torso, wrists, hands and tibiae.

'I used to wear this when I had the same age as you. Your brothers have their armour, now you do to.' Said Splinter with a voice like he wasn't really here but in Japan, reliving his memories.

'Thanks Sensei.' Said I with a surprised tone in my voice. My new outfit was very cool. I walked out the dojo, straight to my room. The clothes fitted perfectly. 'Sick!' Said I to myself, looking in the mirror.

That night we went on patrol. Donnie and Leo found out the other night that the Kraang was up to something. Which meant that there'd be a slight chance I could kick some asses.

It was a chilly night, but the clothes I got from Splinter were warm and comfortable. The New York skyline was beautiful at this day. The sky was clear and the lights from all the building in the city lighted up the sky. Like New York was our sun at the night-time.

From a rooftop, we watched the Kraang. In a dark alley, they were loading a van. The load contained some sort of mutagen. But then purple-blue, like the one that transformed me. I swallowed I tried really hard to not jump of the roof and kick everybody's asses. Leo probably noticed that and laid his hand on my shoulder. He nodded. That was our cue we jumped down the rooftop and started a fight with the Kraang. I took down five or six of the Kraang, same as Leo. Mikey distracted them while Donnie sneaked into the van to find out more about what they were doing. I went very well until some teenagers came along. They were drunk and yelled at us. One of them hit me with a sharp piece of glass and cut my arm. I turned around to hit him back, like he deserved but Leo spoiled the party.

'Focus on the Kraang not on them!' Yelled Leo at me.

'I can do both, mister goodwill!" I yelled back to him. I don't know how but apparently one of the boys had thrown firework at the van and it started to burn down in flames.

'Donnie get out the van!' Leo and Mikey ran over to the van while I was stuck with the rest of the Kraang and those little drunk devils. The same boy who cut me with a piece of glass gapped up one of the Kraang's gun and pointed it at me.

'Put the salad forks down you ninja freak!' Yelled the boy. He had light curly brown hair, freckles, brown eyes and wore a leather jacket and blue jeans.

'I don't want to hurt, well… actually yes I do but if I was you I wouldn't want to make me angry.' Respond I.

'I've got a gun and you've got forks. Who do you think is going to win?' His face was furious.

I ran over to him ready to pull the gun out of his hand, when he shot me. The laser beam missed my vital organs or arteries, but still. It had scratched my neck. I bleed and I got dizzy. 'No time Raph. Focus. Get the gun away from him before he shots again.' I thought.

I got in a fight with him and won. I got his weapon and threw it away as hard as I could.

After I dealt with the boy I went to the van. It was black and grey from the ash and the fire. I was able to hear the fire-brigade's sirens.

'Fire-brigade! Let's get out of here guys!' Yelled Leo, but I didn't know where he and the guys were. I could only hear his voice coming from the right. I ran over to them. They looked around but when they spot me, we climbed up a building and disappeared in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here is chapter 8, in the description of this story I said that I would be a romantic story. It will be just wait a few more chapters. I personally really like this chapter, the way it's written I'm a little proud of it. And I wanted to give a huge shoutout to Midnight and Raphaelfangirl4real, you two mean very much to me. Every time I see that there is a new review on my story I get nervous. 'Oh god, what if they don't like it, what if they hate it!' But every time you make me blush and happy. Thank you so much! Anyway, just wanted to say that because they deserve that! So, here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Two months had passed since our last fight, my wound had healed but left a scare. Another one for my collection. The foot were very quiet and for as far as we knew, they hadn't be up to something for the past months. The others liked it. They had a bit more time to their selves. But I didn't like it. Since the incident with that cop Splinter didn't allow me to go to the surface at day. And since there was also not really much to do in the night, I started to get bored. I spent the most part of the day in the dojo, training, sparing with my brothers and sometimes I meditated. But not for long, it was kinda boring. Until one night.

Donnie's T-phone started to bleep. A red light got on and the bleeps were getting louder.

'Guys! It's the Kraang. Their moving to the east side of the city. Very quickly.' Told Donnie us.

We all gathered around his T-phone and looked at the map and a red bleeping light that was moving through the city.

'Where are they heading? Asked Leo.

'To the east. No idea where exactly.' Responded Donnie.

I grabbed my said out of my belt and spine them around. 'Well where are we waiting for? Let's go!' Said I maybe a little to amused.

'First we make a plan and then we go after them. We can't just go there! We don't know that their doing, why they are there or what their after.' Said Leo, with a tone of irritation. We always have this discussion. He wants to plan everything and I just want to go there and see what's gonna happen.

'We don't know what they're doing and we are not gonna find out if we just stand here instead of going there!' Replied I, my voice was getting angrier.

 _Don't get mad. Relax. Peace. Remember your training._ I've always been angry. From the smallest things to really important and annoying things. I never felt the need to control my anger. Until about two years ago. I got angry and lost control of myself and my brothers got hurt. I don't want to hurt people, especially now the people I care about. But at this moment it very tempting to just let my anger take control. _No! I Have it under control. Think about peaceful things._

'Fine' I groaned through my teeth. I crossed my arms and leant at a pillar behind me while my brothers were making up a plan.

'Donnie find out where you might go.' Ordered Leo.

'I'm going to get the shell racer from Donnie's lab.' Said Leo.

'Mikey… Don't do anything stupid.' Said Leo, with a tone of unsureness in his voice. Which was kinda funny. Fearless doesn't know what to do with the idiot brother. Haha.

'Raph, get some ninja stars and smoke bombs.' Commanded Leo, just before he went to the lab.

'Sigh. Alright' Mumbled I. The ninja stars were in Donnie's lab, since he 'updated' them. But I didn't saw the difference. They just glimpsed more, like he burnished them.

Leo was also heading to the lab. But we didn't say anything to each other. He had that look on his face like he was somewhere else with his mind. It was like a mask. He always has that mask just before a fight when he makes up a plan or when he is alone and thinks no one sees him. It started to become his normal expression.

I knew exactly where the ninja stars where. In the cupboard on the left side of the room, next to a picture of him and April.

'Softie.' Mumbled I, just loud enough so Leo could hear It.

'Leave him alone Raph.' Mumbled Leo back.

'He's never gonna get April, no one of us is ever gonna get in a relationship with a human.' Said I back to him.

'You don't know that.' Responded Leo a bit too soon. His voice was neutral but I was able to hear a little tone of sadness. Oh, come on he doesn't really think about Karai right know is he! Like he knew what was on my mind he gave me a defensive look, crossed his arms and walked up to the shell racer. I rolled my eyes grabbed as much ninja stars as I could find and went back to Donnie and Mikey.

'There heading for a lab I think.' I could hear Donnie say.

'What do they want from there?' Asked Mikey. You're not gonna understand Mikey, just leave it. If I don't understand anything Donnie says the last couple years you're not gonna get either.' Said I, before Donnie could speak.

'I'm not sure, but I don't understand why they are going to THAT lab? There are more and better labs in that area. So, there must be something in that lab that no one else has.' Concluded Donnie.

'Let's go guys!' Yelled Leo from the shell racer, 25 feet away from us. We got in the shell racer. Everyone had his own job and place in the shell racer. Leo was the driver, which he wasn't really good at. I would be a better driver, for sure. Donnie told Leo where to go and kept us updated on the traffic problems. Mikey…. Well, he just sat there and wait. We didn't trust him in a car that was as big as a truck in a city of eight and a halve million people. And then you had my job. My job was to take everything down that crossed our way. Foot clan, freaks and sometimes cats or other animals. Mikey hatted me for doing that kinda stuff. 'It's just an innocent cat! How could you do that!' He would say in that sort of situations. I didn't like it either, but I had no choice. It was us or them. I never like to hurt animals, I like animals. There loyal, you can train them and they can be your best friend. Except for bugs. Bugs are the scum of the animal world. Not that I'm afraid of them. I just don't like them.

'Left! Right! No wait Left! Yelled Donnie at Leo. We always have this problem; the navigation doesn't really work so sometimes we have no idea where to go. But we know the city by heart. In the beginning, we got lost sometimes but now we don't anymore.

'There!' Mikey pointed at two vans who were parked next a big building. Two of the Kraang were on guard. But there were no other Kranng?

'I thought there would be a small army of Kraang?' Said Leo to Donnie.

'Me to. But maybe there in the building.' Responded Donnie.

'Well where are we waiting for? Let's get in!' Said I, I stood up grabbed my sai and spine them around one more time.

'No. We have to make a plan.!' Started Leo again.

'Well I've got a plan for you. Let's get in the building, beat the shit out of them and win.' Said I, not angry by my own surprise. My training was really working.

'That's stupid. Donnie and you go and stand on guard while Mikey and I sneak in. You give us a sigh when we can go. Then you come two. Donnie finds out what they're doing, while I give him back-up. While Mikey and Raph can beat the shit out of them. Alright' Commanded Leo us.

'Why do I have to stand on guard while you can go in? That's not fair!' Was my response.

'Well then Mikey goes with Donnie. Problem solved.' Said Leo, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

'Why does Raph always gets what he wants! Maybe I want to go with you guys instead of standing on guard!' Started Mikey.

'I don't always get what I want!' Yelled I, losing my temper.

'Yes, you do. Said Donnie and Mikey at the same time.

'Fine! I'll stand on guard with Einstein then!' Said I. Trying to show them I don't always get what I want.

Leo and Mikey sneaked into the building while Donnie and I stood on guard. Donnie sat by the right window and I at the window at the left. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I blinked a couple times. Nope. Still the same. I looked at Donnie and he had the same surprised expression on his face as I probably had. Baxter Stockman, Shredder, Karai and the Kraang were talking together. Stockman talked to the Kraang and handed them a bottle. A bottle filled with blue-purple slime. The same stuff that turned me into a human. I stood up and wanted to break through the window to beat the shit out of them for what they did to me, but Donnie stopped me. He grabbed my arm and had a serious look in his eyes.

'Wait' Whispered he.

It took me all of my self-control to sit still and wait. _Peace. Think about peaceful things. Don't get angry. Stay calm. Urgh. Nope, it didn't work._ I stood up broke through the window and looked at everyone in the room.

'Well, well. Who do we have here then?' Asked Karai, with a fierce tone in her voice. She took a couple of steps closer to me and leant against a pillar.

I gave no reactions. I could just hear Leo screaming at me for how stupid I was in my head. _We had a plan! What if someone gets hurt by your actions! What were you thinking? You can't just take out every Foot soldier or Kraang in the room! You screwed up Raph! You're useless to this team if you can't control your anger!_ Well Leo then I have a message for you. It already happened and we can't change that so just get the shell on with it.

'Can you even talk?' Said Karai, with a sarcastic voice. Sarcasm is my thing! I thought.

'Well if you can't talk, then I'll teach you how to.' Her voice was now dangerous and serious. She got her single Katana from its belt and went in fighting position.

'Not so fast Karai.' Interrupted Leo. Karai looked at Leo, who was at her left side. She went out of fighting position and turned to her left side to face Leo.

'Well Leo. What a surprise.' Responded Karai sarcastically.

'Why are you here with the Kraang?' Asked Leo. With a secure voice. Which was a mask. I knew it. I knew him and his mask to well. But Karai didn't know, hopefully.

Karai didn't react. She just smirked.

'Who's the handsome? She asked pointing at me. _Handsome? Me? Leo's not gonna like this. Am I really handsome? Nope. Probably a trick to get us of guard. Well girl it's not gonna work! You ain't fooling me._ But I couldn't deny that I was a bit flattered. Just a little bit.

Leo didn't react. But I could see him looking at me, a little angry and then back to Karai.

'What are you doing here? Why are you with the Kraang?' Repeated Leo.

'So many questions. But it's not the words that make the man. It's the deeds.' She said with a playful smile on her face.

And at that moment, the hell came down on us. We had to fight against the foot, Karai and the Kraang. Thankfully was Shredder just watching instead of taking part in this fight.

From the corner of my eye was I able to see Mikey fighting with nearly every member of the Foot clan. Hoping he could handle them. From my other eye corner saw I Donnie and Leo, who were taking care of the Kraang and the remained members of the Foot. While I was dealing with Karai.

'So, who are you?' She asked while punching me on my upper arm.

'The guy who's gonna beat the shit out of you before you even have the chance to beg for mercy.' Was my respond while punching her in her stomach. Our iron weapons hit each other and when it did. It made a satisfying sound which I had missed. The sound of battle. We fought like that for a while. Karai cut my gear and made some scratches in my face. I did the same to her but also punched her at her nose, which then started to bleed.

I had no idea how the others were doing, but when I heard Donnie screaming Mikey's name. I knew it was bad. I turned around. With my back to Karai. Bad decision. She stabbed me in my back. It hurt like hell. But Mikey needed me so I had no time to deal with the pain or Karai. Mikey laid on the ground, unconscious.

'Grab him!' Yelled Leo at me. I didn't think twice and picked Mikey up from the ground.

'Let's get out of here guys!' Yelled Leo.

With Mikey in my arms I ran to the broken window through which I entered. Leo and Donnie were right behind me. The broken pieces of glass scratched my face and Mikey's arm. We ran to the shell racer and drove off. Back home. No one said anything to me. I thought they would be angry but I was wrong. It was worse. They were disappointed at me. After ten minutes Mikey woke up and rubbed his head. He looked confused.

'You're gonna be okay, little bro.' I said while me hand was on his shoulder.

'Just relax. We're nearly home. It's all gonna be fine.' I said. I felt my head getting lighter. Probably from the blood loss. I almost forgot that there was a knife in my back. I grabbed it tight but before I could pull it out Leo stopped me.

'Careful. If you don't pull it with great care you'll get another scare.' He said, with a neutral voice like he didn't really care. If he didn't care, then I didn't care. I pulled it out with all the power that was left in my arm. I started to bleed again. But I didn't care, no one cared. I just wanted to go home and forget this night. Like it never happened.


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Dreams

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy!**

Back in the lair was Splinter waiting for us. We're usually back after one or two hours of patrolling. But this time it was a bit more. He didn't really like that. Ever since the big fight with Shredder, when we nearly died, he was always worried. Minutes before we were home lost Mikey his consciousness again. I brought him to Donnie's lab so that Donnie could examine him while Leo told Splinter what happened. Leo was angry, worried about Mikey and disappointed at me. _But who cares about Raph, he always screws up everything!_ In the kitchen, I made myself a cuppa tea. I usually don't like tea but my hands were shaking and the tea had a comfortable effect on them. While I was drinking my tea, Leo walked out of the dojo where he had a 'conversation' about the night. In other words. They were talking about how I messed everything up and nearly killed Mikey. Leo looked at me for a split second and shook his head with condemnatory.

'What!' I said with an annoyed tone in my voice. I already knew what he was thinking but I just wanted him to say it.

'What? That's all you can say? Mikey nearly died because of your irresponsible action! Because you let your anger take control of you. Again!' Yelled Leo nearly.

'I'm in perfect control of my anger!' Yelled I back at him.

'No, you're not and I'm tired of you taking risks that have consequences for our family! Grow up Raph!' There was a pause before he continued.

'You're not going on a patrol with us anymore until you're able to get a hold on yourself.' Said Leo, with a normal tone.

'What! You can't do that!' I said in disbelieve.

'Yes, I can. I'm your leader and I'll tell you when you can go on patrol with us again.' Said Leo. I couldn't believe it. How dares he!

'So, what I'm I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait till Fearless tells me that I can come with him again!' Was my response.

'It's up to you what you're gonna do Raph. Just get a hold of yourself.' He then turned around and walked to Donnie's lab. Probably to go and check on Mikey.

'Do you even know what is like to be not yourself anymore? To see the people who did that to you and then do nothing about it?' Screamed I at him.

'No, I don't. But it doesn't give you the right to do something so ridiculously irresponsible as tonight! And you know what? Get over yourself Raph! You've been mean to all of us and had this excuse for months! Deal with it you're human! You can go outside on the middle on the day! We can't! But still you think you're the most pitiful person on this planet! But you ain't! accept it or not but don't use it as an excuse or to get what you want! We've been patient with you for all these months but no more!' Yelled Leo at me. He didn't even need to think about what he was going to say. Like he wanted to say this for a long time and kept on repeating it in his head. After he said what he wanted to say he walked away with big steps. I walked at my turn to my room and slammed the door so hard so Leo could hear it.

My room was dark, my lamp was broken so there was no light. But I knew every inch of my room and I was used to darkness. I've been living in these sewers for nearly 17 years, do you really think we always had electricity? Nope. But Einstein Donnie made some sort of generator out of the garbage that Splinter found in the sewers, Donnie was just nine years old. He was a genius, our genius. A year later he created something to make our home smell a bit better. If I think about that smell now… How was I able to live with that? It was disgusting.

There was a soft knock on my door. When I didn't react was there a second knock on my door, but louder.

'Raph, It's me. I need to take a look at the wound on your back.' I recognized Donnie's voice from the other side of the door.

'I'm going to sleep Donnie, maybe tomorrow.' Whispered I nearly, my voice being a little weak.

'Raph, it won't take long.' Tried Donnie again.

'Not in the mood Donnie, good night.' I got under my covers. They were soft and comfortable. They had the same smell they always had. A bit sweaty and dirty but also a hint of our detergent, like flowers. I took a deep breath and with that I fell in a deep, deep sleep.

I woke up to see Karai standing next to my bed. She held a red rose. It was that kind of red that reminds you of…love? Can a colour represent love? But still it was the first thing that came up in me. Karai just stood there and watched me. I stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

'Hello handsome.' She said with a smile on her face.

I wanted to say something back but I couldn't. I couldn't even move. The room changed. We weren't in my room anymore, no. We were at the building where we had that fight last night. Or was it tonight? I still wasn't able to move but I did could look around. Mikey was smiling and waving at me. I waved back. When I looked back at Karai I saw that she wasn't standing in front of me anymore. She now stood behind Mikey. I watched her movements. With small steps, she came closer to Mikey and when she was close enough, she hit him. Mikey fell down and didn't move. I screamed his name but nothing happened.

'What's going on?' I heard a voice. It was Donnie.

'Oh god no! Mikey's dead!' I heard Leo crying.

'No! Why didn't he try to save him! Why didn't you Raph!'

'I can't move!' Said I back at them.

'You let us down again Raph. Like you always do! Do you even care about us! You always put us in danger!' Said Donnie desperately. They were nowhere to be seen. Like only their voices were present.

'So, who's the handsome?' Said Karai playfully. She still held the rose but it had a different colour. It was still red but red like blood. She gave it to me.

'Keep your hands of my girl Raph! You always take everything from me! You're just jealous because I'm leader and you're not! And you know what! Splinter loves me and not you! I'm his favourite son and you're his least! You don't deserve his love!' Leo screamed. I pushed my hands on my ears as hard as I could. I didn't want to hear it. _It's just a bad dream. None of it is real._

'You wanna know who the handsome is, Karai? Well he is a selfish angry little piece of shit, who doesn't deserve your love!' Groaned Leo.

'Oh well.' Laughed Karai. Leo stood next to her and she gave him the rose that was no longer in my hands. She kissed him.

Mikey was no longer dead and was playing a game with Donnie that seemed very funny. I wanted to join but it was like they didn't know I was here. I ran over to them and grabbed Mikey's shoulder and shook it around. Nothing happened I was a ghost.

'Don't leave me!' I cried. But I was no longer in the building, I was in my bed. I was breathing heavily while sweat came down my forehead. _Just a bad dream Raph. Just a bad dream. No one is dead. No one hates you. Well…Not as much as in your dream. Hopefully._ I laid down again, but couldn't sleep. I decided to make myself a cuppa tea.

The first sun rays danced on the big tree in the dojo while the early morning birds were singing their morning songs. The tea calmed me down. April walked into the kitchen. I didn't know she stayed the night here?

'Up already?' She asked with a sleepy voice.

'Sort of.' Said I. With a grounded tone in my voice.

'You know there are pills for people with sleeping problems.' She said, more as a joke than as advice.

'It's not that. Just a bad dream.'

'What was it about?'

'Can't remember.' Lied I. I think she knew because she rolled her eyes and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

'How is your wound?' She asked, clearly avoiding the question why I was lying.

'Oh. Uhh nothing special. It itches a little but it will be fine.' I pretended like it was nothing but it did still hurt very much.

'Let me look.' She said.

'Uhh… Donnie is going to…' I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

'You think Donnie is a better at taking care on wounds like this?'

'If you do it quickly, I wanna go to bed again.' I mumbled. She then came up to me. Pulled my shirt out and put her cold hand on my wound. Her salty hands didn't make it better but I was not going to let her notice that.

'You really should be more careful you know.' She said.

'Yeah Donnie says that all the time, but I don't think I'm always listening. Because I mostly end up like this.' I laughed. She laughed back at me.

'It doesn't look good Raph.' She said with a concerned voice.

She placed a wet towel on my wound. When the wound was cleaned she stitched it up and bandaged it.

'The stiches can go out in three days or so. Refresh the bandage every day and maybe you should not train for this week.' Said she.

'How do you know all this stuff?' Asked I. Honestly interested.

'We did a project on school. The most of my classmates found it boring but I didn't.' Explained April to me. There was a pause before I continued.

'April…Can I ask you something?' Said I with a tone of unsureness.

'Course. What do you wanna ask me.' April turned around to face me.

'Am I handsome?' My voice was now very unsecure. It was a stupid question but I still wanted to know the answer.

'Uhh. Why do you want to know?'

'Never mind, stupid question.' I stood up from my chair and walked toward the bathroom.

'Wait, Raph.'

'You are a little handsome. But why do you want to know?' Asked April, with a curious but also confused tone in her voice. _Why was she confused?_

'Just wondering.' Said I with a fake smile.

After that I took a shower and I went back to bed. I pulled the covers from my bed. Because they were sticky from the blood of my wound. I stared at the ceiling and could hear Splinter waking up. Then Leo who had his own morning ritual, like everyone else. First showering, then breakfast, while having breakfast having a conversation with Splinter. Which most of the time was very boring so I stopped listening years ago. And then he meditated in his room. I'm not a fan of meditation, you have to sit still and listen to your breath and pull yourself away from what happens in your environment. So, if there is danger or someone needs you, you can't. Well Splinter can. But that's Master Splinter. He is able to come out of his trance whenever he likes. Leo can do that too, sometimes, he's working on that. But Donnie, Mikey and I can't. On the other hand, Mikey can't really meditate, or even focus.

I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep after a long day. Asleep without bad dreams and to not be disturbed.


	10. Chapter 10 'Live a little'

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter. When I wrote it I wasn't sure if it would in the story or with the characters. But I decided that I wanted to be a part of the story anyways. So let me know what you think of this chapter. If I should continue on this or not.** ** _Warning: This chapter contains talking about alcohol and how the characters deal with that. It's fictional and I didn't write it out of experience. D_** **on't forget to let me know what you think of the subject! Enjoy!**

It's been a month since Leo told me that I couldn't go patrolling with my brothers anymore, until I could get a hold on myself. But every time I said to him that I was ready and had control of my anger. He said: 'Alright. Prove it.' Leo then crossed his arms and smirked.

'And how am I going to do that?' Was my response very time.

'I don't know, you tell me.' Said Leo then, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But I didn't know it.

'Hey, bro! What's up!' Casey said cheerful. He was caring a heavy groceries bag in his right hand and a helmet in his left.

'Could be better. Fearless is being mysterious.' Said I through my teeth.

'About what.' Asked Casey.

'He says that I need to prove that I'm in control of my anger. But every time I ask him how he says that I need to think of something to show him that.' My voice was now irritated and louder.

'Well you could ask him to annoy you and then you just don't get angry. Problem solved!' Said Casey. He had this cheerful tone in his voice which started to annoy me. But before I could say something back he started on another subject.

'Hey Raph, wanna come to my friend's house tonight? We're gonna hang out and I thought you could use a little fun time.'

'Uhh. I don't know Casey. I'm not allowed to go out. Leo is going to be very angry. I don't wanna get in trouble and besides, I don't know your friends.' I whispered. I didn't want Leo or anyone else to hear it.

'You can't go outside when it's day. But it's night and they never said that need to be here at night.' Tried Casey.

'Mmm. I don't know.'

'Oh, come on man! Have a little fun in your life! What's the worst thing that can happen? Or are you afraid of my friends. I can assure you, they don't bite.'

'I'm not scared of some stupid friends of yours.'

'Then come with me tonight.'

There was a pause before I answered. 'Alright.' mumbled I.

'Great! I'll pick you up at eight o'clock. He said.

He stood up and walked over to April. I knew that if I would ask Casey would probably deny it, but I knew that he and April were dating. He's my best friend, you just know those things. I guess. I don't really have that much experience with friends. Casey grabbed April at her waist and pulled her closer he then kissed her on her lips. At that particularly moment Donnie walked in. He started at them and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I felt sorry for him. I have no idea what it feels like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back the way that you love them. I don't even know how it feels like to be in love. Love is something I'm not a part of. I shut it down. If you don't fall love your heart won't break. That's at least what I tell myself. I don't know if it's true, but it works for me.

'See you at eight Raph!' Casey said. He waved at me before he and April left the lair. I decided to train a little or to spar with Mikey or Donnie. I wasn't really in the mood to spar with Leo.

'Mikey! Wanna spar with me?' I shouted at him, Mikey stood on the other side of the dojo punching a punching bag. I usually do that when I'm upset, I didn't think anyone else used that thing.

'Sure. But be prepared, cuz I'm going to win this time.' Mikey said, with a confident voice and a little hint of happiness. I might do some more stuff with Mikey, it's makes him happy.

'In your dreams, little bro.' Smiled I at him. We went in fight position greeted and started the fight. Mikey tried to punch but I blocked it. Now it was my turn to make a movement. I was able to grab his wrist. When I had a hold on his wrist I flipped him over. But Mikey was fast and made barrel roll.

'Nice try, big B. But you have to try harder to conquer the greater M.'

'Big B?' I asked, while laughing.

'Yeah Big Brother. But I'm the greater Mikey.' He said with pride.

'Don't make me laugh. It's a fight not a bad comedian show!'

I punched him on his arms and ears and he punched me on my arms and back. I no longer had a shell to protect my back. Which gave me a disadvantage. We fought like this for a couple of minutes. Until Mikey punched me on the wound on my back. I fell in the ground and tried really hard not to scream in pain.

'I won dude! No one can beat me!' Cheered he, while doing his victory dance. Normally I would slab him in the face. But I was a little too busy with being in pain to slab him. _How could I lose! How did this happen!_

'Dude are you okay?' Mikey asked after I laid on the ground for a couple of minutes.

'Yeah, I'm okay, it's just my back.' I mumbled. I stood up with my back toward Mikey.

'Raph, your wound is bleeding again.' Mikey pointed at my back. I was able to feel the blood dripping down my back, I felt like sweat dripping down after a fight or training.

'Oh, it's nothing.'

'Maybe you should go to Donnie?' Mikey asked with a little doubt in his voice.

'I'm fine Mikey.' I said, angrier then I meant to. The minute I said that I felt sorry for him. Not a good thing. I tried to make up with him.

'I'll go to Donnie later okay. Don't worry about this little wound.'

'Did someone say my name?' Donnie entered the room.

'Raph's wound is bleeding again.' Mikey said before I was able to say it.

'I'll take a look Donnie said. Let me just get my tools.' We walked away again. I just waited for Donnie to return.

'Pull of your shirt.' He said with his doctor voice. Donnie always had that voice every time he examined one of our wounds. I don't know what sort of voice it was, or how to describe it. I just recognized it. I pulled out my shirt and threw it on the ground.

'I think it might be infected. So, here are some antibiotics. Take one every day for the next two weeks and then I'll take a look again if the infection is over by then.'

'How can it be infected after a whole month?' I asked annoyed.

'I think it was infected the whole time but you just didn't pay attention to it. Like you never do.' The last thing he said with a sigh. Like I was trouble to him. After Donne cleaned my wound and stitched it up again I pulled on my shirt. Casey walked into the room and waved at me like he wanted me to come along.

'Ready?' Asked he. I looked at my watch. 8.13 pm. I think he saw where I was looking at because he answered in a way that is so Casey Jones.

'A quarter past eight. Perfectly on time.' He laughed at me. I laughed back at him. We went with his car, he drove and I sat at the passenger's seat.

'Ready to have a fun night?' Asked Casey.

'I was born ready. Jones, I thought he knew that?' I said with confident.

'We'll see that later.' He said mysteriously. _What does he mean with we'll see? Where were we going anyway? 'A friend.' Yeah, but what friend?_

Casey parked his car in front of an apartment block.

'Second floor. 34B. He's called Jeff.' Casey said. Knocked on the door and a guy opened the door. He had short black hair, brown eyes and was very tall. Just like me, I'm tall to. 6'3 feet.

'Casey, dude. You're late!' Said the guy excited.

'I thought I was right on time.' Casey said while shaking the guy's hand.

'You would be here about an hour ago.' The guy laughed.

'Like I said, right on time. We didn't miss the party I presume.' Answered Casey.

'Not at all. Who's your friend?' The guys looked at me.

'This is Raph. Raph meet Jeff. Jeff meet Raph.' Responded Casey.

'Nice to meet you Raph, want something to drink?' Said Jeff polite.

'Yeah, thanks what do you have?' I asked.

'Beer, gin, vodka, whisky… name it.' He put his arms in the air like he made a sigh that he had the world.

'Uhh.' _What? How old is he? 16? Maybe 17? I don't drink._

'Afraid of alcohol Raph?' Casey laughed at me.

'I'm not afraid of anything!' I crossed my arms and turned to Casey. Who clearly didn't see the problem.

'Give me a beer Jeff.' Jeff walked away, towards the kitchen.

'What are you doing Casey? You know Splinter forbids us to drink alcohol!' I whispered at him, with a little tone of unsureness.

'What doesn't see, what doesn't harm.' He said.

'Look Casey…'

'No Raph. I took you here to have some fun like a normal teenager. You lived your whole live with your brothers and Splinter focused on ninjutsu. Have a little fun.'

 _Do I want this? What am I gonna do?_ Jeff came back from the kitchen with three beers in his hands.

'I thought you might want a beer.' He said to me while giving me a beer. I looked at Casey who just started a conversation with Jeff and four other guys in the room. I decided that I would just drink a little beer. _What can one or two beers do? It's not like the world is gonna end. Maybe Casey was right. Have a little fun Raph._ I drank my beer thirsty. It burned in my throat and it was disgusting. But hey I was gonna drink one beer so who cared if it was disgusting. This went on for like two hours and one beer got four beers, two glasses of whisky and one glass of vodka. My head felt light and my memory was a little blurry. I laughed at everything. It was just so funny! But at one point the room started to spin and I felt some sort of pressure on my throat.

'Oh god! I think he's gonna vomit! Get a bucket!' Casey said. He was a little worried but he was also laughing so I didn't know how he felt. _Weird_.

I threw up in the bucket and laid down on the couch. Someone came sitting next to me. It was a girl, I think. Long blond hair, grey eyes. _Definitely a girl. Girls have long hair am I right?_

'Feeling better she asked.' Her voice was high and a little laughy.

'I have felt better than this.' I laughed back at her.

She pulled closer to me and laid her hand on my chest. _What is she doing?_

'I like your eyes.' She said.

'Really? Haha, I forgot I had eyes.' I laughed so hard. _Weird. I'm weird. Why am I so weird?_

She looked me in my eyes and then started kissing me. _What the hell is happening. This is not good. Not at all._

I stood up and looked at her. She giggled and pointed at me face.

'You've got something on your lips. Let me help you.' She stepped closer to me but I walked away.

'Casey, I wanna leave. Now!' I said with a rushed voice.

'Now? The party just started bro!' He was so drunk.

'Casey we're leaving, right now.' The girl who just kissed me stood now between Casey and me.

'Are you two leaving already?' Asked she, with a playful tone in her voice.

'Yes, we are.' I said. Making very clear that I wanted to leave.

'No were not!' Casey pointed at me. Not sure why he did that.

'We're staying until I say that I want to go.'

'And when will that be?' I asked angry.

'Not a clue!' Casey started to laugh and I felt the girls hand slipping under my t-shirt.

'Then I'm gonna go home by myself.' I said.

'Wow man, you don't even know where you are and your too drunk to walk home.' Casey said with a less happy voice then a couple minutes ago. I looked at him, not moving.

'Alright. Just drink a last whisky and then we go.' He handled me a glass of whisky which I drank up, as fast as I could. Casey also finished his vodka and then we left.

'Can you even drive?' I asked?

'No!' Casey said with a big smile on his face. I just sighed and got in the car. We drove for ten minutes when Leo called. I looked at my phone and saw that he called ten times.

'Hello, with Raph.' I said, a little nervous because I wasn't sure if he would notice if I was drunk.

'Raph where are you?' Leo said angry, but I also heard a little relief in his voice.

'On my way home, with Casey.' I said.

'Alright just hurry up Splinter is not happy with you just leaving. I think he is waiting for you to come home. So, if I was you I would already think of an excuse for why you're not home. Do you even know what time it is?' I heard what he said it just didn't make sense in my head.

'Uhh. I don't know?' I decided to say.

'It's 2.30 am.'

'Alright I'll be home in twenty minutes. Bye.' I hang up. I rubbed my hand through my eyes. I was tired.

'Leo?' Asked Casey.

'Yeah. I sighed.

'What did he want?'

'Not a clue.' We laughed at that.

'He told me a whole story but I only could hear blab la blab la bal.' I laughed hard.

'Shit!' Casey drove against another car while parking his own. The alarm of the other car went off and made my head ache. When it stopped we looked around. No one there. I gave a last look to the left and right and went into the sewers. We laughed for no reason and walked into the lair.

'And where have you been?' Master Splinter asked. I froze. Shit. Completely forgot about Splinter.

'Uhh. We….' I tried but my head was empty.

'He was with my big fella.' Said Casey, which didn't make it any better.

'What is that smell?' Ha said with a weird tone in is voice. Not sure what it was but something in my head said that he already knew what was going on.

'No idea where you're talking about sensei.' Answered I.

'Mmm.I want to have a word with you in the morning Raphael, but for now, sleep.' You have no idea how relieved I was.

'Goodbye Raph. See you!' Casey said and walked away. Toward his car to drive home.

Sensei was already gone to his room. I did the same. I didn't even have the power to pull of my clothes. I just laid on my bed and fell asleep. Tired as I was. I was gone within seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

The next morning when I woke up was horrible. My head was killing me and my throat was sore. I stretched my arms and put on some ripped jeans and a blue sweater. I stood up and walked out of my room, towards the kitchen. _Why is this light so bright? How do people cope with that?_ Leo, April and Donnie sat around the kitchen table chatting and eating.

'So, what are they doing to those animals?' Asked April with a concerned voice.

'I did some digging and I found out why they were in that specific lab. The lab is trying to make animals smarter to help humans. But not like a dog helping a blind person. More like letting an elephant memorise your passwords or banknotes. If the elephants can memorise al your banknotes, passwords and etc. Than you don't need the internet anymore. He knows how much money you have, he knows how the stocks of your rival company are doing.' Donnie explained with a serious voice.

'But why is that so dangerous?' Asked April, with a little doubt in her voice. Donnie has that effect on people sometimes. You don't understand anything of it, but he says it like you learned it when you were in primary school.

'Hey Raph!' Leo said, with a neutral voice. I wonder if the others know how late I got home.

'Hey.' I said, not very loud and with a sleepy tone in my voice.

'There are still some eggs left to boil if you like.' April said. I was starving so I was very pleased with some boiled eggs. I made three, too bad for Mikey. He always sleeps-in when we have no morning training.

'Raph, we might know what the Kraang are doing with that serum.' Started Donnie. I was all ears. I looked at him and nodded, which meant 'continue'.

'They use it to make animals human. But they use clever animals. So, if you have clever animals who became human and don't have a clue how the human world works.'

'They believe everything you say.' Interrupted I, while eating my eggs. A little overcooked, just how I like them.

'But the thing is, those animals are like seventeen years old. I hacked into their system and found one file for every animal. Every five years they get a pill which makes them live longer. Well…that's the idea, it doesn't always work some get a heart attack.' Continued Donnie, he didn't really care anymore if I interrupted, he got used to it now.

'So, what do they do with the little Einsteins?' Asked I.

'That's the thing. We're not sure but we think they sent them to school.' Said Donnie, with a doubtful tone in his voice.

'Why would you send someone who is already an Einstein to school?' I didn't think I followed it anymore. And my headache was not making it any better.

'We think they want them to understand the humans. The Kraang doesn't understand how a human being is like so they created a clever human and let them understand and live a human life.'

'But why?'

'We found another file… We're not sure if that is the plan of the Kraang. But…uhh… We think their plan is to get the animal-humans educated and then let them go to university and make their way in our society. If their clever they might be able to become the president of the U.S.' Said Donnie, a little sweat drop came down his neck. He always has that when he doesn't know something for sure and gets nervous.

I started to laugh.

'Look Donnie, I know you're the smart brother. But this plane takes years the most presidents are like 60 maybe 70. They can't just do that.'

'I think it too.' Said Leo.

'Yeah me to. But we're not sure that's why we want to spy on them.' Said April.

'And who's gonna do that? You?' Said I, with a tone of disrespect which I didn't meant to, it just happened.

'You think I can't handle them?' April crossed her arms.

'I just think that this is too big for you. How do you want to spy on them? With some binoculars!' My voice was now sneering. Before April could say something, Leo came between us.

'April, I don't agree with Raph. I think you can do this, but it's dangerous. Whe don't know their plan or if they're trained and how many there are of them. Maybe we should let someone else do this. But I promise the next time, you'll be the one.' Said Leo.

'They are going to the same school as April does. So, it has to be someone who attends the same school and someone we trust.' Said Donnie.

'Well who is going to do it then? Casey? Because I'm telling you that is a bad idea.' Answered I. I crossed my arms, standing up from my chair.

'I don't know, we'll think of something.' Mumbled Leo.

'Raphael, can we talk?' Master Splinter entered the room. He had his arms behind his back.

'Of course, sensei.' I said. I'm afraid that he might had noticed that I was drunk. Or that Casey was. I followed him to the dojo. We sat down and I saw that ad a sign that I should sit down two.

'Raphael. Why were so late last night?' He asked.

 _Shit. What am I going to tell him? That I was out? No not a good idea. That I went for a drive with Casey? For six and a half hours? No one would believe that. What if I tell him pieces of the truth. That I was with Casey at a friend of his and we watched a movie. No two movies._

'I was with Casey at a friend of his.' Was my respond, I hope he didn't notice that my voice was a little higher then normally.

'For six hours?' He asked with a tone in his voice like I needed to tell him more.

'Yeah, we watched two movies.'

'Right. Nothing else?' He clearly didn't believe me. But on the other side, he couldn't say I was lying so I was in the advantage.

'No, just that.'

'Then you can go. But Raphael, the next time I want you to be home at one am.' His voice was now serious. I looked him the eye so he knew I was listening, he did the same, but in his eyes, I could see that he didn't believe me.

'I will sensei.' When I said that I walked away back to the kitchen, to see that Mikey had joined the conversation too.

'So, no Casey and no April.' Mikey said. Like he wasn't really sure.

'So, who is het going to be then?' Asked Mikey. Before someone was able to say something, Mikey had a typical Mikey idea.

'No wait? I know who it's gonna be! ME! I'm the perfect guy for this job! I make easily friends! I can make them trust me and besides if I put on a mask no one will see that I'm not human.' He put his hands in the air and said every word with more excitement then the word before.

'Mikey, that's a bad idea, very bad.' Said I, with a sigh. _Why is my brother such an idiot?_

'Well do you have a better idea?' Responded Mikey, with a tone of anodynes.

'No, I don't but everyone knows that this is a bad idea.' Said I with a little bit angry back at him.

'What is a bad idea?' Casey said from the entrance. Casey looked at Donnie thinking he would explain what was going on but Donnie just looked away. Casey then looked at Leo but Fearless was in deep thoughts, so I had to tell him what was going on.

'So, why not me?' He asked, honestly not knowing why he wasn't a candidate.

'Because you don't know the Kraang.' I simply said.

'And…' Casey said, now with an angry tone.

'Because you would screw it up and you're too dumb.' Interfered Donnie.

'Oh, you think so, huh?' Casey was now irritated. I've never actually seen him angry, just irritated or with a little hint of anger, but not completely. He was very calm, which was a chill thing about him.

'So, you're looking for a human, who goes to the same school as April and I do, but you don't want us?' Casey now turned back at me. I nodded.

'Then why can't you do it? You're human you have training, you know the Kraang and then you can do something instead of just being here all day?' Said Casey. I had to blink a couple times and let this thing sink in. _Me? He thinks I'm the right one to do this? If you think that then you more stupid then Donnie thinks you are!_

'Not so stupid after all.' Said Casey to Donnie.

'I think that…' Before I could finish my sentence, Leo said something.

'I don't know. It's true what Casey says but Raph has no experience with humans.

'Oh thanks bro.' I said sarcastically.

'Well he sure does with females.' Whispered Casey so that only I could hear it. I looked angry at him and whispered.

'I'm gonna kill you if this is over.' He laughed at that.

'What? with…' I placed my hand on Mikey's mouth. _Shit he heard. Well he better keeps his mouth because not everyone needs to hear or know this._

'Shut up.' I whispered to Mikey. Everyone looked at us. I let go of Mikey and crossed my arms and looked to the left.

'I don't think it is a good plan.' Said Leo, after an awkward silence.

'What is not a good plan?' Master Splinter stood now behind me. _How does he do that? No one ever hears him entering the room. Maybe he teleports. Haha._ Leo told him what he needed to know and asked for his opinion. _Like he always does._ I mumbled to myself.

'Mmm. I understand that the problem is that you need to find someone why can go undercover in the school and find out which students are animals.' Said Splinter, while rubbing though his beard.

'Yes, sensei.' Answered Leo.

'And the problem with sending Raphael is…?' Asked he. Was he serious? It's me. Didn't he understand how bad that plan was?

'Well…He…Uhh…Raph doesn't have any experience with humans.' Said Leo.

'But if I understand we are not dealing with humans. Are we?' I still can't believe this.

'No were not but…'

'Then what is the problem?' Interrupted Sensei.

'I don't know if Raph is our best option.' Said Leo, with a little unsureness in his voice.

'Then you can choose April, Casey or no one. It's up to you Leonardo.' Responded Master Splinter, he then said that and walked away. No one called him back, everybody just stood there. Mikey, Casey and Donnie watched me and Leo and April watched Master Splinter walking away.

'So, it is going to be Raph?' Asked Mikey, breaking the awkward silence. Leo looked at me with a little anger in his eyes. _Why was he cross with me? I didn't come up with the plan! You shouldn't blame me for doing nothing!_

'Yeah Mikey. It's going to be Raph. I just don't know how.' Sighed Leo, he then walked away, out of the lair probably going topside. I just stood there thinking about how wrong this could go and how less faith Leo had in me. _Thanks bro, love you too(!)._

'So, Raph. You're going to school!' Laughed Casey.

'I never thought I'd say that.' He kept on laughing.

'So, Donnie can you arrange that? Getting Raph in the citizen's register? Helping him on some subjects?' Asked April, her voice was sweet and kind. _Why are they already thinking this trough! No one asked me if I wanted this!_ It started to become a little hot in her so I walked towards the bathroom and decided to take a shower. The water was calming and gave me time to think this through.

'Just for a couple months and when everything is going as planned then Leo will take me on patrol again.' Said I to myself to make me calm.

Because at one thing was Casey right. I was bored. Being here for months has cost its toll. I was bored, full of energy and I got grumpier than usual. Not that I'm grumpy, well, sometimes. But everybody is grumpy from time to time, right? I think April is ready to do this but Donnie doesn't want to put her in any danger. How can you let your heart make such weird decisions? He knows, just like me, that April can handle this. She's not a child anymore, she knows the schools, the people there. How am I supposed to know who are Kraang people and who are normal students?

I put a towel around my waist and walked towards my room. My room was cold, which was nice. I liked it when I came from the shower, warm and steamy and then be in my room where it's always colder. I put on some clothes and laid on my bed. Staring at the ceiling. I do that a lot these days. Looking at every crack, who I knew so well. If I closed my eyes I could easily tell you exactly where they were. I knew every inch of my room, every corner, every crack and dent. It was mine and mine only.

'I'm going to school.' I mumbled at myself. 'Who'd expect that I'd say this? No one.' Laughed I.

'You know, talking to yourself makes you look mental.' Casey entered my room. _Why didn't I hear him? Strange._

'If you say so Jones.' I looked at him with a little smile.

'So, when are you gonna thank me?' Asked Casey, leaning against the doorpost.

'Thanking for what?' Asked I, with a little tone of anodynes. 'I don't remember asking you for a favour?'

'Well maybe you didn't ask for it but you also didn't say that you don't want this.' Casey responded with a neutral voice.

'I didn't really get a chance, didn't I?'

'Well… you could have said that you didn't want it. But it is a little late for that Donnie is already on it. I'm actually here to ask you how tall you are.' His voice now changed. It was lower, a little bored and more serious.

'I think I'm about 6'3 or so?'

'Alright, maybe you can come to see if everything Donnie and April filled in is correct?' Asked Casey with a kind and calm voice. He didn't wait for a response, he just walked away, assuming I would come. _Confident as ever Jones._

'Alright, Raph says he's 6'3.' Casey said.

'Why are boys always so tall and am I so small.' Mumbled April. I laughed at that. _You can't have everything._

'So Raph. In three days, you can pick up your ID from the town hall. Can you check if I filled everything in correctly?' Donnie already knew that everything he filled in was correct he just wanted me to join the conversation. _Sometimes you're an open book Donnie and sometimes you're an open book full of things where I don't have the foggiest idea of what it's about. Why is he so clever?_

'Everything is fine.' Mumbled I.

'Congrats Raph. You officially become a citizen of New York City.' Said Donnie with a weird tone in his voice. _What is it? Is it fearing? No, I know fear when I hear it and this is not fear. Anodynes? No, why would he be annoyed?_ I couldn't find out what it was so I just left it for what it was. I'm now a citizen of New York City who goes to school. _Why? How? And Why again._ I just realised how life can change in less than an hour.


	12. Chapter 12 First day

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter. It's about Raph's first day at school. Let me know whta you think of it by leaving a review. Have a nice weekend! Enjoy!**

Today is my first day at school. I've got my uniform on and my backpack packed. Which is way too heavy. I mean not that's too heavy for me, but all those books! Why? What's the point, no one even reads these things! Don't they? Anyways. Today I'll be a little low key, I'm going to observe everybody and see what it's like to be at school.

The school buzzer went off. _What an annoying sound has that thing!_ I walk through the hallway. Everywhere I looked were people chatting, giggling, hugging, mostly girls and teachers with cups of coffee. _How am I ever going to fit here? I don't belong here._ So, classroom 103. April told me I had to go to the first floor, then past the toilets and then I would be the first classroom on my left hand. I found it. I was a bit late, not _too_ late. Right on time if you know what I mean. I looked around and took the last seat that was left. I sat next to a girl Chinese girl. She had dark-brown hair and eyes. When I looked her way, she smiled at me. A little shy I smiled back at her. But my smile disappears quickly when I realize that she could work for the Kraang and that I'm here for a reason.

'Good morning class. I hope you all had a nice holiday.' Starts the teacher.

'Today I want to discuss a few things, about your new teacher for French and the upcoming test week. But before we start about that I want to introduce you to your new classmate, Raphael.' He looks at me, just like everybody else in the room.

'Hello Raphael.' They all say at the same time.

'Raphael is new and I want two people to show him the school and tell him something about how everything works around here. Any volunteers?' His voice gets a little higher voice at the end. Some people do that when they want something form other people.

Four people put their hands in the air.

'Jake and Allison? Alright. So, let's talk about your new teacher. Miss Walker.' Said my teacher. Mister Davis.

I looked at Jake and Allison. Jake had blond curled hair, green eyes, pierced lips and wore a silver slim necklace. He wore some jogging jeans and a black Adidas sweater. He looked cool. Allison was different but had the same coolness as Jake. She had brown hair, also green eyes, a little tanner skin and a tattoo on her wrist of an hourglass. _Tattoos are cool, maybe I might get one two? Splinter would flip if he saw me with a tattoo. Haha._ Allison wore a black, short skirt. _Why so short? Bit too short for me, but hey I don't have to wear it._ I could see that she had a second tattoo, but I wasn't able to see what it was, because I was too far away. But I also couldn't see it because her blouse covered nearly the whole tattoo.

The school buzzer made its irritating noise again. Jake and Allison came up to me and introduced themselves.

'Hi, I'm Jake, nice to meet you.' Jake said with a surprisingly calm voice. Like the one that Casey has, but then even more calming.

'I'm Raph.' Said I a little shy.

'I'm Allison, but you can call me All or Allie. The most people say Allie.' She smiled at me.

'Did you change from school or something?' Asked Jake, while walking towards the door.

'No, well yes. I moved from Tokyo to New York.' April and I went through this a dozen times and I knew every lie I had to tell them and how to let them believe my lies.

'Oh wow. That's quite a movement.' Jake said, honestly interested and surprised.

'Why did you move to New York?' Allison asked, I could just hear in her voice that she was curious. But she didn't let me know. But I'm good in reading people so bad luck for her.

'I was born here but me, but my brothers, my father and I moved to Tokyo about two years ago. But I didn't really like Tokyo. I wanted something else and my cousin lives here. So, I moved back.' Explained I, like it was the most normal thing ever.

We talked about stuff like that until the school buzzer went off again and our break was over. Jake and Allison were nice. Allison told me that she kick boxes since she was six years old and she was very good at it. Which wasn't very hard to believe considering her attitude and hands. Jake doesn't really like fighting and violence, but he likes to surf in the summer and in the winter, he plays ice hockey.

'A friend of mine plays ice hockey two.' Said I.

'Really? Which club?' Asked Jake.

'I'm not sure but I think New York Rangers.'

'No way! I play there too what's his name?'

'Casey, Casey Jones. Do you know him?'

'Yeah, I know him.' Said Jake, his voice was now a little lower and I could hear a tone of disparagement.

'What's wrong?' My voice was now a bit defensive. I normally do that when I hear disapprove, probably because I always hear that when I do something wrong or if Mikey does something wrong.

'He's a bad influence, nearly always drunk and a bad person, don't get too close to him, you'll get hurt.' He said, with a mysterious tone in his voice.

'Anyways.' Said Allison to break the awkward silence. 'My parents are out of town this weekend, so that means a house party and a lot of beer, wine, vodka and scotch. You should come over.' She looked at Jake which made me think she didn't want me to be there.

'If my mom allows me.' Mumbled Jake.

'Just say that you're staying at my place, she'll be fine with it.' Threw Allison Jake's protest away.

'Who else is gonna come?' Asked Jake.

'Everyone. Bradley, Jordan, Rose, Lauren, Michael, Fred, Isabell and a friend of hers.'

'Who's the friend?'

'I don't know, but she pays so I don't care.' Allison put her hands in the air and started looking at me.

'You should come too y'know.' She said friendly.

'I don't drink.' Said I, thinking about the last time I drank alcohol.

'What! I don't believe you! How old are you!' Laughed Allison.

'17. But I don't know, maybe I'll come.' Responded I, a little too irritated then I meant it to be.

'Just come along. You don't have to drink.' Said Jake with a smile.

'More for me.' Laughed Jake. I smiled back at him. _Why do I like him, he could be working for the Kraang! Don't trust them you're here for a reason you remember!_ A little voice in the back of my head made me change my mood. Class started and I sat next to Jake. We didn't say much to each other, because I was trying really hard to understand where the lesion was about. I don't have any education at all so it's hard for me. But I won't be here for long so I don't care about my grades.

The day ended and I went home. I was a bit surprised when I saw everybody standing in the living room with a curious smile. Especially Mikey.

'How was it? Have you made any friends? Are there pretty girls?' Started Mikey. _Why do people always ask so many questions? Ugh!_

'That's not what this mission is about Mikey.' Said Leo.

'How was it?' Asked April, with her usual kind voice.

'Alright. I try to make some friends and get to know them. If I do, then I can go to find the Kraang ones.' Explained I.

'Do you already have some friends?' Asked April.

'Sort of. Jake and Allison, they're alright I guess.'

'A girl! Do you have a girlfriend?' The last words said Mikey really slow, which made me lose my temper. I chased him around the lair until sensei entered the room. He looked at Mikey and me and frowned.

'Raphael. How was your day?' Asked sensei, polite as ever.

'Fine sensei. They asked me to come over this weekend. A lot of people of the school are coming. I think it's wise to join them.' Was my respond. Hoping he would understand that I was asking for permission.

'What are they going to do this weekend?' Asked Splinter with a little suspicious tone in his voice.

'Nothing special, just hanging around.' Lied I. If I told him that the plan was to drink he surely didn't let me go.

'So, there will be no alcohol?' Asked Master Splinter with a high voice.

'Well…Uhh... I don't know, maybe?' I screwed up. Shell.

'I see. Then you have your answer. No.' When he said that he turned around and walked away.

'But sensei, this is a good chance to make this mission succeed.' Tried I.

'Raphael. You're not allowed to drink alcohol! It's dangerous and you're too young.' Sensei was now a little angry.

'But if I tell you that I won't drink, am I allowed to go then?' Tried I for the last time. The sooner I found out who were working for the Kraang. The sooner I could quit school and live the life I have been living for the past 17 years. In the sewers, training ninjitsu.

'Mmm. I have to think about this.' He closed the dojo door behind him, which meant that he was going to meditate.

'I would love to see Raph drunk! Won't you guys?' Laughed Mikey.

'Mikey, I'm not gonna get drunk.' Said I annoyed.

'I wonder what it's like to be drunk.' Said Mikey, still giggling.

'Everything is like vapor. You can't get a hold of it and when it's over you get a headache.' Explained Casey, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Since when do you drink?' Asked Donnie surprised by his answer.

'About four years ago. It's very normal you guys just sort of live like monks.' Smirked Casey. 'Even April drinks.' Continues Casey. Ignoring the weird look on Donnie's face.

'You guys just need to learn how to live.' Said Casey. _Don't cross the line Jones._

'We know how to live life. We just don't want to be drunk and have headaches.' Said Donnie through his teeth.

'Have you ever kissed a girl? Have you ever laughed until you needed to gasp for air? Nope.' Said Casey. _You crossed the line Jones. Bad habit of yours._

'I did!' Shouted Mikey, very happy.

'I'm sure you did Orange.' Responded Casey.

I decided to leave the living room and this conversation and went to my room. My room was cold as always in the winters. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, to let everything that happened today sink in and prepare for another day at school.

The next morning, I woke up from my alarm clock. I always see those in movies and how much people hate them. I understand that now. April sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

'Good morning Raph.' Said she, with a little sleepy voice. My voice was a bad as hers I found out when I said to good morning back at her.

'After you left I spoke to sensei about that party this weekend…' Said she, while looking at me.

 _Oh deer._ I thought.

'He's fine with it, if I come along.'

Did she seriously change his mind! How did she do that. She should teach me that too.

'If that's okay with you of course.' She said with a lower voice.

'I don't really care about that party. Just wanna catch the Kraang people and then go back to my old life.' Was my response.

'Well you were right yesterday. First you get to know everybody and then you can see if they belong to the Kraang and then get back to your old life. You just need a little help sometimes.'

'Wait princes. I don't need no help from no one, alright.' I sat down and ate my sandwich. She started to laugh, very quitly.

'What's the joke?' My voice was irritated. It was my choice to let her know that.

'You really think you can do this without help.' She laughed at me. Not in a mean way, a bit more surprised I would say.

'Watch me.' I smiled back at her.

'I wish you luck then Raphael.' She said with a smile.

'Oh, I don't need any luck.' I stood up, grabbed my backpack and went to school. Thinking about how this day would be like.


	13. Chapter 13: Party Time!

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter. It's about Raph going to a party. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

So, tonight was the party. Casey and April were getting ready while I was playing videogames with Mikey.

'Don't shoot on me bro! We're in the same team!' Shouted Mikey, out of disbelieve.

'I don't do teams.' Responded I, with a big smile on my face. It's quite fun to play video games with Mikey. As long as I win of course, don't like his victory dance.

'Looking forward to the party, then ey?' Said Leo, while reading a comic book.

'Just try to get to know them and then see if they act weird. Then I'll know who're from the Kraang.' Said I, with a very neutral tone.

'You can have fun while doing the mission. I mean, how many times do you have the chance to go to a party with humans.' Said Mikey, not jealous he was genuinely happy for me.

'Yeah, that's true little bro.' Said I to Mikey, I looked at him and smiled. He seemed happy.

'You lost! Haha!' Shouted Mikey, cheerful.

'You distracted me!' Said I in disbelieve. 'That's cheating!'

'Like you never do!' Mikey started his victory dance. I walked off towards the exit and went up to the surface. Casey and April would wait for me around the corner. Casey would drive me and April to Allison's house and pick us up again later.

'Ready.' Asked Casey.

'I was born ready!' Responded I. On our way to the party we listened to some old music Casey likes.

'AC/DC is the best band there is!' Shouted Casey. It was hard to hear him, considering that the music was very loud.

'They're all right.' Responded I. 'I prefer Oasis, they've got attitude man, you know what I mean? They're cool and just don't give a shell and their music is really cool.'

'They may have got attitude but they don't make such a s cool music as AC/DC.' Said Casey.

'What do you like love?' Said Casey to April. They have been dating for nearly the whole summer. Casey is my best friend so I'm happy for him, but I do feel bad for Donnie sometimes. Just the way he looks when he sees them together. I hope he will forget her soon. This is also another example for why I prefer to stay single. No broken heart, not now, not ever. Just the way I like it.

'Oh, y'know. Shawn Mendes, Ed Sheeran, Charlie Puth and Rihanna.' Responded April.

'Rihanna is the hot chick, right?' Said Casey with a playful smile on his face. He knew April didn't like it when he said thing like that when they weren't alone. But April also knew that Casey said that to get her attention. So, she played along.

'Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Jones.' Said she, with a playful tone in her voice.

'Don't you think she is hot?' Asked Casey me.

'Uhh well…' Before I could answer interrupted April: 'Stop! It's here!' She pointed at an apartment on the second floor. Blue and red light lightened up the street. Even from where I stood I was able to hear the music.

'I'll pick you up at 2 AM, is that alright?' Said Casey, a bit more serious than before.

'Yeah, fine.' Said April, a little bit absent. Like she was somewhere else with her mind. There was a silence, I decided to break it by saying: 'See ya at 2 AM Jones.' And of we went.

Once we rang the doorbell Allison answered very happily.

'Hey! April! Raph! How are you two! Ready to party.' The way she spoke was so happy that a little smile appeared on my face.

Allison offered us a beer, which I declined since what had happened last time. April and Allison were on the dance floor singing along to the songs that were on the radio.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_ _  
_ _So the bar is where I go_ _  
_ _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_ _  
_ _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_ _  
_ _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_ _  
_ _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_ _  
_ _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_ _  
_ _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like –Shape of you, by Ed Sheeran_

I walked around and watched what the others were doing. Most of them were dancing, singing, talking, laughing some of them were snogging, which made me feel a bit awkward so I looked away. _Find yourselves a room or something!_

'Raph! How you're doing mate!' Said a voice from behind me. It was Jake, very happy and a little drunk by the looks of it.

'Fine, and you?' Said I, while giving him a bro hug.

'Great! This party is amazing, don't ya think?'

'Yeah, it's alright.' I said.

'What? It's 'alright' it's better than that. There're free drinks, lots of people I know, good music and pretty girls.' The last thing he said a little quieter. Which made me roll my eyes.

'I'll see ya later, I'm going to talk to one of the girls.' He then walked over to a group of girls and started talking to them.

'Raph, here you are let me introduce you to the others!' Allison stood right behind me with a big smile on her face. It was very clear she was having the time of her life. _Good for you Allison, goof for you._ We walked to a group of mostly girls so I assumed it were Allison's friends.

'Raph, these are Bradley, Jordan, Rose, Lauren, Isabell and …' The last thing she said more as a smile. The girl she meant stood with her back to the others. When she turned around I nearly dropped my glass of cola.

'I'm Harmony, nice to meet you.' The girl then shook the hand of Allison.

'So, do you like the party?' Asked Allison.

'I do, thanks for inviting me even though we don't know each other.' Responded Karai, while sipping her wine. I couldn't believe it. Karai. Is. At. The. Same. Party. As. Me. _Why does she call herself Harmony? If you choose an alias, please choose a good one!_

'Who is that Allie?' Asked a blond girl.

'This is Raphael, but you can call him Raph. He's new in our class.'

'Hi, I'm Rose.' Said she with a smile. I smiled back at her, but for some reason I felt a little shy and looked away? Weird.

'I'm Bradley, this is Jordan and that is my girlfriend Isabell.' He pointed at a guy left from him with brown curly hair and dark blue eyes. On his left side, there was a girl with black hair, brown eyes and a tanned skin. Then there was the last girl who didn't introduced herself. When I looked at her she gave me a weird look, like 'What you're looking at?'.

'Can I get some drinks for you?' Said Allison.

'Yeah sure, a beer please' Said Bradley.

'Doei you still got some whisky left?' Asked the girl who's name I didn't know. Allison then walked towards the kitchen. After a couple of hours of seeing people dancing, singing and getting drunk I thought it was time for some fresh air. I went to the balcony where the music was not so loud. I started at the sky taking a deep breath. _Thank God Karai didn't recognize me(!)_ After a couple of minutes someone came standing next to me. It was the girl which hadn't introduced herself to me. _You also could have introduced yourself, Raph. Why wait for her to start the conversation?_ I hate voices in my head. They were always so right.

'Not drinking?.' She asked.

'No, I don't drink.' I said.

'I'm Raph, Raphael Hamato What's your name?' Said I, a little shy. I wasn't very good at interacting with people. As specially women, the only two women I know are Karai and April and I'm not the best friends with Karai.

'Lauren, Lauren O'Connell.' Responded she.

'What is O'Connell for name?' Asked I, with a tone of confuses.

'Oi! I can say the same thing about you. Hamato?' She said, not offended but more mysterious in a way.

'My father is Japanese.' Explained I.

'Aha, explains a lot. My father is Irish so as I. We moved to New York five years ago. My mother is from the South and she wanted to go back to America so here I am.'

'I already thought you sounded a bit different.' Responded I, while drinking my cola.

'Is it that obvious.' Laughed she.

'Just a little.' Said I with a smile. Here phone rang.

'Hey dad, yeah I'm on my way. See ya in a sec. Sorry gotta go.'

'Alright, goodnight.' She then walked away. I watched her walking away. _Do people still wear ripped jeans? Or am I just a stranger to the world?_

'Raph, don't forget that Casey will pick us up in half an hour.' Said April.

'Yeah, won't forget!' I shouted at her to overcome the music.

I decided to walk around and watch the people who were at the party. Because all of them could be Kraang-Human-Animals and none of them could be.

 _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!_ I don't know that many popular songs, since Mikey is the only one who listens to it at home, but even I knew this song. So, why was there a guy who wasn't singing along? I didn't trust it so I walked over to him.

'Don't ya like the music?' Asked I him. He just nodded and ruffled his hand through his hair. When he did that I could see he was wearing earplugs. _Why the shell go to a party and then wear earplugs?_ There was a pause before I said: 'I'm Raph by the way.' He made an awkward smile on his face and rose his hand as a sort of 'Hi' but then in sign language.

'Hey! Raph! I see you've met Michael then ey!' A friendly voice said. It was Jake. I like Jake, he's cool and funny.

'Sort of yeah.' Said I back at him.

'He doesn't talk that much.' Laughed Jake. 'He's also new at our school, we've got a lot of new students since that advertise.'

'What advertise?' Asked I, a bit too serious.

'Well some politicians graduated from our school and our school wanted more students so they made an advertise that when you come to our school you will have a good future in politics or something like that. Bit weird when I first saw it.' Said Jake. All my alarm bells started to ring. _An advertise to get people this school because some politicians have attended this school and then the story that Donnie told me about the Kraang and their plan? It must be connected!_

'Did you see the advertise as well?' Asked Jake Michael. Michael just nodded. _Can he even speak at all? Or is he a mute?_

'What did you think of it?' Asked Jake, drinking the last drop of his water. _Or was it vodka?_ He then made a weird face and looked at the glass.

'Horrible.' Whispered he. _Right. Vodka._ But Jake was still waiting for Michaels answer. But Michael just raised his shoulders which meant _Don't know._

'Can he even speak?' Whispered I to Jake.

'Probably.' Said Jake, actually very friendly. 'I'm going over to Bradley and Jason. Wanna join us?'

'Sure.' Said I very neutral. _I don't trust him, I don't trust Michael. He doesn't speak, wears earplugs at a shelling party, he's new AND has seen the advertise._ I wonder who has made that advertise. Jake said that it was the school's idea, are they also in the Kraang set-up.

'Raph, this is Fred, he is Michael's twin brother.' Jake Pointed at a long guy with blue eyes, smoky grey dyed hair and a sun-tanned skin. Fred was very different from his twin brother, but in everything! He talked a lot, was popular, _didn't wear any earplugs,_ made jokes and was drinking a beer.

'Hi, nice to meet you.' Said Fred.

'Nice to meet you too.' I said. In the following minutes Fred was mostly talking, cracking jokes, laughing hard and all that sorts of stuff.

'Raph! We've got to go, Casey is waiting!' Said April who was standing behind me. The music was so loud that I didn't hear her approaching me.

'Yeah, sure.' Responed I.

'I've got to go, see ya Monday.' I said to the others.

'You're leaving already!' Said Fred.

'Yeah, my dad won't be happy if I turn up too late.' Said I to him.

'Bro, it's a party, have a little fun!' He said, with a fun tone in his voice.

'I had a good time, see ya Monday.' I waved at him before I turned my back at him and walked over to the exit.

'How was the party then ey?' Asked Casey.

'Fine.' I said.

'How about you Red?' Asked Casey, while turning his head to April.

'I think I'm becoming deaf.' She said with a smile.

On our way home April and Casey were talking a lot. About the people who were at the party, how drunk everyone was. _Why is that such a big deal? It's just the way it is, don't talk about it all the time!_ About the music, food and more. I was actually really tired. Meeting all those new people, getting to know them and all that new information. My head was too full. _How big must Donnie's head be. I'll measure it one day._ I nearly fell asleep when Casey asked me: 'Have you met a nice girl?' _Such a question Jones would ask. Always talking about girls_. I know he does that because I don't like it and he knows that. But for some reason it still makes the conversation awkward every time.

'Not looking for a girlfriend.' Replied I, with an irritated tone.

'Why not?' This time it was April who asked the question. If it had been Casey I wouldn't have answered the question, but if April asked it, then she meant it. So, i answered the question.

'Not looking for trouble.'

'WHAHAHAHHA!' They both started to laugh very loudly.

'I'm nearly crying!' Said Casey still laughing.

'A girlfriend doesn't mean trouble Raph.' Said Casey like a was a little child.

'Don't blame him he never had a girlfriend, or has ever been in love.' Said April, a bit defensive towards me and I didn't like that.

'Thanks!' I said. We were at April's house and Casey stopped the car.

'I'm bringing April upstairs, see ya in a minute, okay Raph.'

'Sure, take your time, lovers.' I said, with a little flirty voice to irritate Casey.

'And you say **I** have to keep my dirty thoughts to myself.' He said in disbelieve to April, but she just played along, rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrench of her apartment. While they were gone I listened to some music on my phone. Mostly Oasis, love that band.

 _I need to be myself  
I can't be no-one else  
I'm feeling supersonic  
Give me gin and tonic  
You can have it all but how much do you want it?_

 _You make me laugh  
Give me your autograph  
Can I ride with you in your BMW?  
You can sail with me in my yellow submarine_

 _You need to find out  
Cause no-one's gonna tell you  
What I'm on about  
You need to find a way  
For what you want to say  
But before tomorrow_

 _Cause my friend said he'd take you home  
He sits in a corner all alone  
He lives under a waterfall  
Nobody can see him  
Nobody can ever hear him call  
Nobody can ever hear him call_

 _Supersonic-Oasis_

Casey came back ten minutes later, got back in the car and drove me home. When I entered the lair Mikey was reading some comics in the living room. Well… If you can call it reading. He had fallen asleep, but every time I tell him he had fallen asleep he will get a bit offended and denies everything. So, tonight I'll call it reading, just to please him a bit. After I quietly passed Mikey I went to my room. The smell of sweat, deodorant and pizza hadn't changed since I left. Good thing, liked it that way. Made me feel like I was a real man. I laughed a little at myself. _I real man, has been a human for like half a year and calls_ himself _a 'real' man._ I took of my clothes and laid in bed. My bed was one the most precious things I owned, it was comfortable, warm, I spent an awful lot of time in it and the older I get the more time I spend in it. I laid in my bed, closed my eyes, took a last deep satisfied breath and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 The Foot and The Kraang

**Hi everyone!**

 **I hope you're all having a good weekend! This chapter is very long. When I started the story there where two things I wanted it to contain. This is one of them. The minute I started to write this I told myself that in the story there would be a scene like this chapter. Please leave a review, would really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

It's been a couple of months now since my first day at school and first I thought school was quit alright, but now I have learnt the definition of school. It sucks, that's just it, go and deny it but you know deep down in your heart that I'm right. Go and say that you love school because of all your friends but we both know deep inside our miserable hearts that school is about learning things you will never ever use in your entire life. Oh yes, no one gives a shell about Spinoza and Nietzsche. They thought things too much through and now I have to learn about them. Bo-ring.

'Why do I have to learn about people who died ages ago!' Mumbled I irritated to myself, but unfortunately loud enough for Donnie to hear it.

'Raph, you're really asking that?' He said with that voice he always has when he is going to explain something.

'If you know what they fought then…' He couldn't even finish his sentence because I interrupted.

'Yes, bla bla bla, I know, but I don't care, alright?' I stood up, went to my room and slammed the door. I tried to study for like half an hour but then gave up. _Shell this, I'm going out!_ I texted Casey that I would come over, grabbed my coat and left the lair.

I rang Casey's doorbell and waited for Casey. _Why does it take so long?_ I looked at my watch, 9.43 PM.

'What!' Said a voice from above. It was Casey, calling from his bedroom window.

'You're gonna open the door for me or what!' Called I back.

'Hold on, give me a sec.' He then shut the window and four minutes later he opened the door.

'You're getting slower Jones, last time it took you two minutes.' Teased I him.

'Could be because I'm older then you.' Teased he back. Just shut up about it that you're eighteen and I'm not. I'm a bit fed up with the 'I'm eighteen and free and you're seventeen and not free.' _Or are you being jealous Raph?_

'Shut up.' I said out loud, not meaning to.

'Shouldn't you be studying for a test or something?' He said eventually.

'Should be, but not going to.' Replied I, with a sigh at the end of my sentence.

'Yeah me too. I really should be more busy with school and stuff y'know.' He said.

'Excuse me? The big Casey Jones, finally admits after God knows how many F's that he need to focus more on school? What have you done to Casey?' We both laughed at that.

'Want something to drink?' Asked Casey.

'What've you got?'

'Beer, coca cola, wine and water.'

'Coke, please.' Said I. Casey then grabbed a can of coke for me, a beer for himself and came sitting next to me on the couch. He turned on the tv and started flicking channels.

'You're never going to believe who was on that party.' Said I to break the silence.

'I hope for you that it was Rihanna and that she gave you good time.' He laughed.

'Why do you always have to make things awkward?' Said I, a bit uncomfortable.

'Just kidding bro, calm down. Tell me who was at the party then.' He didn't even look at me when he said that.

'Karai.' I said with a more serious voice.

'What! Shredder's daughter? Do the others know?' He nearly spilled his beer on the couch.

'Yeah, Shredder's daughter. I told the others, no one knows exactly why she was at that party. Maybe she attends the same school but actually we don't have a clue. Leo of course said that we could ask her. Why can't he get her out of his head. He's a humanoid turtle, she's a human and plus she's the enemy!' Exclaimed I, a little too frustrated.

'Maybe one day you'll fall for a girl just like Leo and you'll understand his mindset.' Casey said with a sigh, like he was actually talking about himself. Again, I can read people very well. _Why is he talking about himself? Is he talking about April and him? If so, then it's none of my business. Don't want to get involved in things like that._

'What do you mean?' I was finally able to say.

'Do you know what it's like to be in love?' Asked Casey.

'No.' Mumbled I, like a child who was losing an argument.

'Then you don't know what your brother is going through and can't judge him.' He said.

'I'll never lose my mind like that.' I said very confident, like a promise, a promise to myself.

'I'll talk to you when you have a girlfriend.' Laughed he.

'How's school, then? You understand a little about what the teachers say?' Asked Casey. _School. School. School. School. School and School again. Boring!_

'Japanese and PE are easy. Math and physics are not my thing and I like biology.' Said I very bored. He noticed that.

'You know Raph school might be boring and stuff but it is important y'know. I hope you realize that.' Spoke the wise and ancient philosopher Casey Jones, who gave me advise I had never heard before in my life!

'I seriously meant what I said ten minutes ago. What have you done to the Casey I know?' Laughed I, not taking him serious.

'Alright, then don't take me serious.' Responded he with a tone like he gave up. _Where are you going Jones?_

'Anyways, I can't come to watch the match tomorrow, I'm going to take a look at school after hours. Donnie thinks the Kraang hides something in the schools. Could be nothing but he wants to be sure.' Explained I with a sigh. _You used to be a lot of fun Jones, you're getting a bit boring. I'll change that for you if you like._

'How's the mission, going then?'

'Alright, a bit too slow if you ask for my opinion. Try my best, just takes a lot of time.'

'Mmm.' He just said.

'Something wrong Casey?' Asked I him.

'Just… Oh, whatever like you would understand.' Mumbled he.

'Let me try.' I was surprised by my answer. Didn't think of it, it just sort of came of my mouth before I could think of what I was going to say. _Strange._

'April feels bad about our relation because of Donnie. They don't talk like they used to. But I'm just like, I can't help it that he can't get over her, but I'm not going to let the relation I have spoil because of him. I don't want to lose her, but I can't fix Donnie's heart.' He said, with a very depressed and confused voice. I didn't know what to say, Casey was right I don't understand these sort of things, but Casey is my friend, my best friend. So I tried my best.

'Maybe she should talk about it with Donnie?'

'Don't you think she tried that? He just says he understand, but she can't take that because that is just what hurts her. She knows he doesn't have a chance but she feels bad that he knows that and I don't know what to do, to not lose her.' He rubbed his eyes. _Is he crying? No, more like a thing people do when they get frustrated._ There was silence for a couple of minutes, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one where we let everything sunk in and let us think of the best thing to say. But as usual when we get to a subject that involves feeling I shut down.

'I should go and try to study a bit more.' I stood up and grabbed my denim jacket.

'See ya somewhere this weekend then ey.' Casey stood up and stretched his arms.

'Ya, got time Friday?' Asked I.

'Yeah, sure.' He walked me to the door and before I left I turned around, looked him straight in his brown sad eyes and said:

'Even if I don't understand you can talk to me, because otherwise I'll never learn.' Said that, I left. Not looking around, afraid of his reaction. It's hard for me to say things like that, make me uncomfortable. When I got back home, there was nobody. At least I thought that at first. But from the corner of my eye I could see my younger brother. He was eating a slice of pizza which was a left over from yesterday evening.

'Where have you been?' Asked he.

'Oh, just out.' I didn't want to tell him I was at Casey's. It might spoil his mood.

'You're alright?' he asked.

'Fine, you?' I always say 'fine' when I don't really want to talk. Just wanted to go to bed.

'Yeah, fine.' He said the same way as I did.

'I'm going to bed in a minute, good night Don.' I said.

'Night Raph.' He said a little bit more cheered up. When I walked into my bedroom, my books where the first thing I saw. I read the chapters I needed to learn all over again, gave at last glance at my notes and made some more exercises before I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up from a few sun rays that came from my ceiling. I looked around, searching for my phone. When I looked at the time it said 8.03 AM. Immediately was I fully awake.

'No, no, no, no, no.' Said I. As fast as I could I pulled on my uniform, or was it a pullover? Anyway, I pulled on clothes. Then I grabbed my bag and run through the lair to the exit.

'Raph, shouldn't you be..?'

'Not now Mikey!' Called I.

When I finally arrived at school it was 8.29 AM.

'Hey man, who are you gasping?' Said Jake.

'I woke up at 8 o'clock.' Said I, still gasping. _I should work on my stamina_.

'Long night studying or something?' He asked.

'Something like that?' Answered I.

'Well this test should be easy, Allie said that the other classes already made it and said it was easy.' Said he, with a little morning voice, a little sleepy you might say.

'Well Philosophy isn't really my subject.' Explained I.

'Can it be anyone's subject at all.' Laughed he.

The buzzer went. Time for the test. I was really nervous. _Don't be nervous it's just a stupid test!_ It didn't help. I tried my best I knew the answer to all the questions but for some reason I had trouble with writing my thoughts down. _Wouldn't be the first time!_

'Time's up, ladies and gentlemen. Pencils' down.' Called our Teacher, Mr. Baker. I gave him my test and walked out of the classroom.

'And… how did it go?' Asked Jake, with a chilled on his face.

'Naww. You?'

'Pretty good I think, but that test is in the past now on our way to physics now. Yeah!' The last thing he said very sarcastic, just like me Jake liked sarcasm. After school I told Jake that I was going to the library and make some homework.

'Y'know there is a study group? Made you can join them, share all you're little nerd thoughts and stuff. I bet you'd love that!' He teased me.

But in fact I looked myself on the toilets and waited for the school to close and my brothers to arriver. I just sat there listening to some old music.

 _Nobody ever mentions the weather  
Can make or break your day  
Nobody ever seems to remember  
Life is a game we play_

 _We live in the shadows and we  
Had the chance and threw it away  
And it's never going to be the same  
'Cause the years are falling by like the rain  
It's never gonna be the same  
Till the life I knew comes to my house and says  
Hello_

 ** _Hello-by Oasis._**

Until I heard a voice from the hallway.

'Mikey! Stay quiet and don't wonder of! I'm going to look for Raph while you and Donnie wait here for us to return, alright!' Whispered Leo irritated.

'Relax dude! I'm not going to set fire to the school or something!' Replied Mikey.

'Just get Raph as fast as you can, will you?' Interfered Donnie. I walked out of the toilets to join my brothers.

'I'm over here! Ready?' Whispered I, but loud enough to make them notice me from where I was standing.

'So, the plan is simple. Raph and I go to the library and Donnie and Mikey go to the storage of the school. Clear?' Explained Leo. We all nodded as a reply, except Donnie

'Wait? Why do I always have to go with Mikey?'

'Because I don't want him.' Said Leo, with a tone like it was very obvious, but also a tone that made you aware that you couldn't change it.

'Guys! I can hear you y'know!' Whispered Mikey.

'Can we just go!' Said I very annoyed and a bit too loud. Leo made me very aware of that by hushing me immediately.

'What? It's not like there are people in the school around this time.' Said I with a loud voice. Well you could call it normal, but it was 'loud' considering the circumstances.

'Just keep your voice down, will you?' Whispered Leo, not going with my argument. So as plant, Leo and I went to the library and Donnie and Mikey were heading for the storage.

'What exactly are we looking for?' Asked I, with a whispering voice now.

'We think that the Kraang are hiding something in the school. So, we're looking for anything that looks a bit Kraang-ish.' Explained he. It was quiet for a short time, a bit awkward you might say. But Leo thought it was a good time to ask me questions like this:

'So… You like school? Got some nice classmates?' When he said that I stopped, looked him right in the eye and made the most irritated face I could make and said:

'Seriously? You think of that question now? I've been here for months and you think this is the right time to ask me that?' I said it too loud again for Fearless because he started hushing me again. _Just shit the shell up and keep moving will you!_ Thought I. We finally had reached the library.

'Alright Raph, you go to the left and I go to the right. If you see anything odd first call me then go and see what it is, okay?' I nodded as a reply and became one with the shadows on the left side of the library. Libraries can give me the chills from time to time, it's always silent, it's always dusty and we all know where dust comes from(!) I was walking past some old maps when I heard a sound coming from a door on my left. On the other side of the door was light.

'Leo! Leo! Come over here! There's someone over there!' Called I.

'Where are you!'

'Over here! Just follow my voice!' Called I, a bit irritated because he could have think of that himself.

'I can't find you!'

'Are you really that stupid!'

'Wait! There you are!' Leo was now standing eight feet behind me next to a bookshelf about Columbus or something.

'What's the matter?' He asked, while he kept on looking to his left and right, like he was expecting to be ambushed.

'Behind this door! There's light!' I pointed at the door. `this time I did keep me voice down. We weren't alone after all.

'I'm getting Donnie and Mikey. Don't wonder of!' He said.

'Sure.' Was my reply, when I said that Leo had already turned around towards the exit and I was left alone by myself. Which was kinda boring, only dusty old books to entertain me. Thank god the light was on, otherwise this library would give me the creeps. I looked on the big clock on my right hand. Leo had already been gone for thirteen minutes. I strted walking around. _'Don't wonder of!'_

'Ha, like I ever listen.' Laughed I quietly. I walked out of the library, down the hallway and toward the storage.

'AAAAAH!' As soon as I heard that I started running towards the sound. I run around the corner and…

'Ah!' I bombed in to someone. _Why the shell is there someone else around this time in school?_ There was this girl holding on really tight to my shirt, trying not to fall over. When she looked at me I recognized her. Very dark-brown hair, deep green eyes, freckles, same black ripped jeans, a black T-shirt and a dark blue denim jacket. It was the Irish girl, what was her name again? Rose? No that was the blond American girl. Lau.. Lau? Lauren! That was it her name was Lauren! What the shell is she doing her?

'What the shell are you doing here?' Asked I, with a deep tone of disbelieve.

'I could ask you the same thing.' She just said. There was a short moment where we both didn't know what to say and just looked into each other's eyes, but when we hear footsteps coming from the other side of the hallway I pulled her into the nearest classroom.

'Oi! What are you…?' Before she could finish what she was trying to say I had covered her mouth with my right hand, in my other hand I held my sai. I laid a finger on my mouth and told her to stay quiet. She didn't resist. We sat against the wall very quietly waiting for what was to come, but we had no idea what that could be.

'The ones who are called the Kraang only obey the one who is called the Kraang superior.' Said an alien voice. Lauren looked at me very confused and a little scared, of course she didn't show that to me, only her eyes did.

'Tell your superior he can go on a holiday because I am your superior, you understand?' It was Karai! I couldn't see he but I was a 100% sure that it was her voice. The voice of the enemy. _Why does Karai think that she is the new leader of the Kraang? Oh no, what if the foot and the Kraang are working together! Our two strongest enemies, both on the same side against us. Four of us. Hundreds of them._ We waited until they had walked past and I looked through the classroom window, very carefully. They had gone into the library.

'C'mon, quick!' Whispered at to Lauren. She followed without seeing a word, staying low, keeping her eyes wide open. When we walked out of the classroom we walked toward the storage. After five minutes Lauren thought it was a good moment to open her mouth and start an argument about nothing important.

'Where are we going?' Whispered she.

'To the storage.' Whispered I.

'Can you be even more mysterious? Why are you in school looking for a storage and who are those robot-people-things?' She whispered, with a little angry and confused voice.

'Long story, not time.' Responded I, trying to tell her as less as I could.

'Wait! We've got to go to the assembly hall! I left my bag and coat there.' Whispered she, but with a louder voice then before. I didn't like that.

'Hushhh, keep your voice down!'

'Ugh! I'm going come with me or not, whatever you like but I'm out of here!' On that note, she was walking towards the assembly hall.

'No, wait, come back!' Said I, now with a louder voice, but she just kept on walking, like she didn't hear me at all. _I can't just let her walk around with the Kraang and Karai around us! Ugh! Why is she so difficult!_

'Alright! We'll go and get your stuff, but then we will go to the storage, okay!' Said I very irritated.

'Okay.' She said very cool, totally not stressed out by this situation as I was, maybe because she doesn't understand the danger we're in right now. My T-phone rang, it was Leo.

'Raph! Where the shell are you! I told you not to wonder of!' Said Leo, with that voice he always has when I don't listens. Which is nearly always so you could call it his normal voice.

'The Kraang are here, with Karai. I think they might work together! I'm on my way to the assembly hall, I'll meet you and the other guys there, okay?'

'Wait? What? The Kraang and…?'

'I'll explain it to you when we're there, but I've got to go.'

'We?'

'See ya in a minutes.' I hang up.

'Who were you talking to?' Asked Lauren, with a curious voice.

'My brother.' I said curtly.

'Oh, so you've brought your family too! Nice, have a little picnic with your family at 11pm in school, 'cause that's normal.' Responded she, a bit aggressive.

'You think it's weird that I'm here but why are you here?' Asked I, ignoring her aggressive tone.

'You first.' She said.

'Na-a, that's not how it works. Ladies first they say.'

'Oh, a real gentlemen, exactly what I'm looking for(!)' She said, with a fake smile and a high voice.

'Just keep walking.' I said.

'The ones who call themselves the Kraang have detected other lifeforms, seek! Seek!' Said one of the Kraang. They were right behind us.

'Run!' I Said to Lauren. Forgetting to keep my voice down, immediately the Kraang turned their heads in our directions and started to shoot on us.

'To the left! Left!' She yelled. We just run around corners like lunatics. 'My bag!' She said.

'Just leave it, we're about to get our heads blown of and you're worrying about a stupid backpack?' Yelled I, with a rushed voice.

'It's not stupid! Wait for me or not!'

'Oh for..! Just get it quickly!' She grabbed her bag which was on a chair and run towards the exit. At that moment I saw Leo. Lauren cannot see them, no way. I run over to him and told him to go to the shell racer.

'I'll be there in five minutes, just go!' Whispered I so Lauren couldn't hear us.

'Raph, what is going…?' Leo tried to ask, but interrupted him.

'I'll explain it to you in five minutes to go okay!' And that's when Leo turned around and told Mikey and Donnie that they had to go back to the shell racer. I waited for Lauren.

'Got it!' She finally said.

'Great, now let's go!' We walked towards the exit, but kept on looking over our shoulders. _Shell!_ The Kraang were at the exit. We couldn't go through the main exit so I had to come up with another plan. I grabbed Lauren's wrist and walked a little faster to the first window I saw.

'We've got to jump okay?' Whispered I.

'We've got to…Are you out of your mind?' Whispered she in disbelieve. 'I don't even know you very well and now you want me to jump out of a window?'

'You can choose. Climb out of this window or get hit by a laser gun. What's it gonna be princess?' Said a bit too harsh.

'Oh for… You go first okay!' Said she after looking at the window, twice.

'Alright.' Mumbled I. I opened the window and jumped to another building that was very close to the school.

'C'mon! Quickly.' Said I to her.

'How am I going to do this?' Asked she, with a scared voice.

'Just jump!'

'Just jump!' Said she like I said something really strange. 'You might be Luvo Manyonga, but I can't jump far!'

'Who?' Asked I, not knowing what she was talking about.

'Oh, never mind!' And with that she jumped, but not far enough. She was now hanging on the edge of the roof.

'Lauren!' Yelled I, with a tone of confusedness present in my voice. _Why didn't I catch her? Why wasn't I standing at the edge, just in case it went wrong?_ I rushed down to her and saw her lying on the ground. She was conscious, well sort of.

'Lauren? Lauren! Wake up! Lauren it's me Raph, now wake up!' Then I realized something I. Something I never am. I was scared, actually scared and I was ashamed for pushing her to jump.

'Hmmm' Mumbled she, a tone of pain was present in her voice.

'C'mon, let's get out of here. It's all going to be okay.' Whispered I, with softness. Lauren sort of grabbed my arm and I together we walked out of this alley.

'Raph! Over here.' Leo was calling for me, I was able to see the shell racer at the end of the street.

'Who's she?' Asked he, now standing next to me.

'She was in the school too, I couldn't just leave her there. The Kraang would have found her and God may know what had happened then.' Spoke I.

'Is she hurt?' Whispered Leo. He offered his help to support her to the shell racer. So, together we carried her to the shell racer. The minute we got there, Donnie started the engines and we drove off. On our way home.

'Who's she?' Asked Mikey, his voice was curious but there was also a happy tone present. Typically Mikey, always happy.

'Lauren.' Replied I short. I was actually pretty tired and was thinking about how to deal with the fact that we were talking a girl I barley know to the lair.

'She is hurt and we couldn't leave her there.' Said Leo to Donnie and Mikey. All though it sounded more like he was convincing himself.

'Leo, if you can drive then I'll take a look at her head wound.' When he said that I stood up from my position and walked over to her. `she had a nasty head wound indeed, it was blue and purple, covered with dried blood.

'Nothing too serious, but she will get a headache for a couple of days and needs to clean the wound.' Said he, with 'the doctor like' voice again.

'She'll be alright?' Leo asked from the driver's seat.

'Yeah I think so. I just need to clean her wound and give her some rest.' Mumbled he, like he was going through a list of things he needed to do. We had arrived at the lair, Leo and I carried Lauren to Donnie's bed. Then everyone went their separate ways. Leo went to master Splinter to explain why a girl, that only I know, was at our home. Donnie went to his lab and started cleaning Lauren's wound. Mikey went to the kitchen, to drink 'some' water, more like a whole bottle, but hey they always say 'stay hydrated!' He just followed their advice. And I wasn't really sure where to go, so I went to my room. Just sitting there, organizing my thoughts calmed me down. I got in some sort of trance so when someone knocked on my room I was a bit shocked.

'Who is it.' Called I.

'Splinter wants to talk to you.' It was Leo, course it was Leo. Who else would it be.

'Coming!' Called I, with a clearly present tired voice.

'I was told that you wanted to see me father?' Said I polite. If you want him to be nice and on your side, just be polite. Because I thought he wouldn't agree with my actions of tonight, I was being extra polite.

'You've brought a human here tonight.' Started he, still in his meditating position.

'Yes Sensei.' Confirmed I.

'Was she hurt?' Asked he.

'Yes, that is why I brought her here.'

'Then you did right tonight.' Said he. _Shell! That's a relief._

'But for next time Raphael. You might think of a better plan then bringing her here.' After he said that, he walked away. _So you're actually saying that I should have left her there? Seriously!_ A bit confused and angry I started punching the punching bag. It always has been the thing that clams me down the most. I punched it for like an hour before I went to bed.

'Raph! Raph!' Donnie whispered. 'Raph, wake up! Wake up!'

'Huhhh.' Mumbled I sleepy.

'It's the girl, she's awake!' Donnie whispered.

'What time is it?' Mumbled I, while hiding my head under my pillow.

'4 Am, but she's wake! Come!'

'All right, I'm coming.' I stood up and followed Donnie to his lab where Lauren was sitting, looking very confused.


	15. Chapter 15 She's awake

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter of this week. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!**

Lauren was sitting on the table in Donnie's lab while Leo was talking to her.

'Hi Lauren, I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. You had an accident, well sort of then.' Said he, a bit uncomfortable, like we all were except for Mikey.

'I'm Michelangelo, but call me Mickey. How are you?' He said that with an enthusiastic tone, from which I didn't think was very appropriate at the moment.

'Guys give her a break.' Donnie interfered. 'How is your head.'

'Where am I. What is going on? Who are you?' Reacted she, but not scared like I thought she would be. It was more confused and a bit… defensive?

'You are in our house, you had an accident and we brought you here to fix your head wound.' Leo said.

'WHAT are you?' Asked she, emphasizing on 'what'.

'We are humanoid turtles. We're are not going to harm you.' Donnie said very carefully. Lauren then started to stare at me, but she didn't say a word.

'Alright.' She finally spoke. 'What's going to happen.'

'I'll bring you something to eat and drink. After that you can sleep and tomorrow you can go home.' Responded Donnie.

'What if I want to go home now?' Asked Lauren, with a savage tone present in her voice. My brothers weren't used to that tone, only if it came from me of course, so they didn't reply to it. Eventually Donnie mumbled that she could go home if she wanted but that it wouldn't be wise, considering her wound.

'Right, what have you got to eat then? Or are you going to eat me.' Said she with a little smile.

'We've got pizza! What do you want on it!' Mikey said quiet happy.

'Just cheese and pepperoni, please.'

'What? That's so boring! You can decorate it with everything you want, just name it and I'll make it for you.' Said Mikey very confident and surprised.

'Just give her a normal pizza Mikey.' Spoke I for the first time in this conversation. Lauren noticed that and looked in my way. Mikey nodded and went off to the kitchen. Donnie followed Mikey to get a glass of water for Lauren and Leo was going to help Mikey with the pizza. So I was now alone with Lauren.

'How do you know them?' Asked she.

'None of your concern.' Said I, a bit mean.

'Just asking.' Mumbled she.

'Why were you at school tonight.' Asked I.

'If you don't answer my questions, then I won't answer yours.' Replied she on a neutral tone. 'Unless of course, we make a deal. I'll ask you a question and then you can ask me a question.'

I was a little surprised by her proposal. But I went along with it.

'Shall I begin then?' I nodded as a reply.

'How do you know them.' She pointed at my brothers.

'They're my brothers.'

'But how, you're human?'

'No it's my turn now.' Said I.

'What were you doing at school?' Asked I very serious.

'I fell asleep while I was studying for a test in the library, when I woke up the doors we're looked and I couldn't get out.'

'You?' Asked she.

'Looking for trouble.' Said I more as a joke then as a serious answer. I'm not going to tell her about the mission or anything that could blow my cover. I barely even know her.

'I gave you a serious answer, now I expect to get a serious answer from you.' She said a bit angry, just a little.

'Well me and my brothers we're checking out on the guys with the lasers, do you remember them? We just wanted to know what they we're planning.' Said I. Very simple, not telling her too much and I didn't lie. I was actually prey proud of my answer.

'How can they be you brothers?' Asked she, a curious tone was present in her voice.

'Well… I…'

'Pizza is ready!' Mikey called from the dining table.

'Coming!' Called I back.

'Enjoy your pizza Lauren.' Leo said once we sat down at the table.

'Can I ask you something?' Donnie asked.

'Sure.' Responded she with her mouth full of pizza.

'Where are you from? You don't sound American?' Said he, a little awkward. Probably because he didn't know her.

'No, I'm Irish. Well I'm born in Ireland just like me father, but my mother is from the south of America and wanted to go back to America. So we moved, five years back. Still got my accent though.' Answered she, while eating her pizza pretty quick. It was obvious that she was hungry. I mean it's like 4.15 AM, what was the last time she ate? She studied after school which meant that she probably only ate lunch. I would be starving too if hadn't been eating for like fourteen hours.

'Aha. Explains a lot.' Said Donnie on kind and soft tone.

'Maybe you should text your parents that you're staying at a friend tonight?' Leo suggested.

'At 4 AM? I'm a bit late for that, but I'll tell them tomorrow. I don't think they're worried though. They're kinda used to it now. I often stay away all night without telling them.' Replied she, like it was a normal thing to her.

'Where are you usually then?' Asked Mikey.

'Just out, with friends, going to a bar or something.' Explained she. My brothers and I looked at her with a face expression that said enough for her to understand.

'I don't know if you guys drink but when I'm drunk I don't go home.' Said she as a reply to our expressions.

'Why not?' Asked Donnie.

'Because my mom doesn't like my drinking before I'm eighteen.' Said she with a sigh that told me she didn't agree with her mother.

'There's a reason for that.' Leo said. _Wrong thing to say Leo._

'Everyone does it.' She said short.

'Anyway… I'm going back to bed. See ya tomorrow.' Said I. Trying to leave this conversation while I still can.

'Night bro.' Mikey said. I walked to my room, shut the door, turned off the light and laid down in my bed. Immediately I fell asleep, as tired as I was.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. I wanted to ask you a few things on which I hope you'll answer by leaving a review. It would really help me to improve this story! Do** **you like longer or shorter chapters? What do you think about the way Raph handles the topic alcohol? And what doei you think of how Lauren handles the topic? Anyway, I hope you can answer these questions for me! Have a nice day and hopefully till next week!**


	16. Chapter 16 'There eight of them'

When I woke up the next morning Donnie told us Lauren had left early. I was actually a quit relieved when he said that. She's gone, problem's gone. As long as she keeps her mouth shut, which she promised according to Donnie, then everything would be okay. But I am going to keep an eye on her, because I don't trust her promises. I don't know her, I don't know what her promises mean and if she will keep them. After I finished my breakfast I went to school. I had biology with Lauren and April. Which, I have to be honest, was a bit awkward. I kept on focusing on Lauren and forget to pay attention to the lesson. Not very handy, I found out while making the exercises. But April was nice and helped me. After school I went over to Casey's to watch a movie.

'What do you wanna watch?' Asked he.

'Nah. You can pick a movie, just don't chose a boring one!' Called I from the kitchen. I was making popcorn for Casey and me.

'Mad Max?' Asked he.

'No, we watched that last time. Pick another one!'

'James Bond then?'

'Sure!' Said I. Casey put the dvd in the dvd player and I came back from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn.

'Ready?' Asked he.

'Yeah, turn it on.' Replied I. The movie was pretty cool. Lots of fights, cool decoration and a good story. I always like James Bond films. When the movie ended we just sat on the couch and talked a bit.

'How did the mission go, yesterday?'

'Not as planned. There was a girl in the school. She got hurt so we had to take her home because she had a serious head wound.' Explained I.

'Wow. Is she okay now? Didn't she freak out? Is she going to tell anybody about your family?'

'She is fine now, I don't know if she's going to tell anybody. I'll keep an eye on her to make sure, but she said she wouldn't tell anybody.'

'Wow.' Casey said on a dry tone.

'How's the April thing going?' Asked I, changing the subject.

'Better actually. She doesn't feel as bad as she did a couple of days ago, so things are better now.' He said on a happier tone. 'Also my band's playing this Saturday, wanna come along?'

'Sure, what time?' Said I not really interested.

'Nine o'clock. At the bar we went two weeks ago.'

'Cool.' The film had ended and it was about time I went home. I still had to go on patrol tonight, so I said goodbye to Casey and walked home. Once I was in a quiet alley I opened the sewer plate cover, but just before I entered the sewers I heard someone calling my name.

'Raphael! Wait!'

I looked at the person who was calling my name and was surprised to see it was Lauren. Her hair was braided and because of that her head wound was much clearer to be seen.

'What are you doing here!' Whispered I, hoping no one had seen me going into the sewers.

'I've got to tell you something.' She said, breathing heavily.

'Have you been running or something?' I said on a more sarcastic tone.

'You're not easy to follow, you walk pretty fast y'know?' Smirked she.

'What do you want.' Spoke I harsher then I meant to. She noticed that and looked a little sad.

'The people who shot on us that night in school. I saw them in town this afternoon. With Fred, Michael Gordon and Steven. So I followed them and…'

'You what?' Interrupted I. 'Are you out of your mind. You could have been killed that night and you thought it was a good idea to follow them!' Yelled I at her.

'So I followed them and they were going to a big warehouse. Which I thought was a bit strange because it has been empty for years! They went out of business three years ago and nobody wants to rent it so it's just empty. Usually homeless people sleep there but when I went in to take a look…'

'You went… You're completely mental, do you know that?' I started yelling again. 'Do you even know how stupid and reckless it was what you were doing! They could have killed you. You should stay away from them, okay!

'Can I finish or are you going to lecture me all night?' Lauren said annoyed. I sighed and she continued her story.

'When I went to take a look inside, there were no homeless people. But what was there was a bed, desk, wardrobe and a bathroom. Like someone made a house for eight people to live in. There were like four mini houses like this with two beds in each house. So they must live there, because there's also some sort of lab with all kinds of animals.' Continued she.

'You remember what you saw in the lab?' Asked I. Very interested now.

'Yes, I think.' Said she on a calm tone.

'Can you tell me that in detail?'

'Yeah, probably. But…' She tried to say before I said to her:

'You've got to tell my brother.' I was already busy with opening the sewer plate when she responded:

'But it's late. I only came to tell you this but I really should go home. My parents..'

'You told me they're used to you staying out all night. So, I don't see the problem. Unless you've got to be somewhere.'

'No, not really but…'

'Just c'mon. Or are you afraid of my brothers?' Said I with a smirk.

'At least they're nice.' Mumbled she. I didn't respond to it and of we went into the sewers.

'Jesus It stinks. Now I understand why you use so much deodorant.' Joked she. Lauren was shivering, it was almost winter and cold so I understood. But I'm used to the cold in the sewers at winters. That's the reason why I wasn't shivering like her. Thought it would be nice to give her my coat. First she looked a bit unsure, but eventfully she pulled on my coat.

'You haven't answered my question. How can they be your brothers?' Asked Lauren at a moment when there was complete silence. You couldn't even hear the water flowing. It was there, but like an echo or a background noise.

'We're almost there.' Spoke I, ignoring the question. She didn't ask again, we were now walking in complete silence. Just how I like it. When we arrived I told Lauren to wait outside so I could get Donnie. I didn't want everyone to know, especially not Splinter 'cause last time he wasn't very pleased to see Lauren.

'Donnie! It's Raph.' I knocked on Donnie's room twice.

'Come in!' Heard I Donnie say. I entered the room and before he could even ask, I said:

'Donnie, Lauren is here. She says she's got info on the Kraang and where they might be hiding. I didn't want to bring her to the lair so she's waiting outside. Come.' I turned around and made a sign with my hand which meant 'come along'. I wasn't able to see, but I could hear him following me through the hallway to the exit. Once Lauren had seen us she stepped out of the the sewers shadows and started telling the story all over again but then in greater detail. But eventually Donnie spoke:

'So you think they're eight of them and that they're hiding in a warehouse in the city center?' Summarized Donnie.

'Yeah.' She said shortly.

'Can I ask you something?' He said on a strange tone. A bit on guard? Why would he be on guard?

'Sure?' It was clear in the way she spoke that she had also noticed the tone in Donnie's voice.

'I didn't tell you about the mission, nor did any of us. So how can you know about the humanoid-animal-Kraangs?' Asked he, a dark tone was present in his voice. _How the shell did she know about the mission? Why didn't I see this was coming? Is she one of the Kraang?_

'Uhmm, well. Mikey told me.' Mumbled she. _Mickey? Seriously?_

'When I woke up I made breakfast for myself, he came to join me and we had breakfast together. That's when he told me about the mission.' Explained she.

'What did he told you?' Asked I, a bit too aggressive.

'Well basically that the Kraang, the ones that shot on us are from another dimension and that they're now on our school doing things to kids, but that you're not exactly sure what.' Told she.

'And when he told you that those people were robots from another dimension you believed him?' Asked I surprised by the lightness she had in her voice. Like it was a normal story.

'Well first I didn't but then I was reminded that I was talking to a turtle which who I was having breakfast with. It didn't seem that strange by then.' She snarled back.

'Anyways… Thanks for the info Lauren, it helps but don't put yourself in danger. Next time just call us here is my number…' Donnie handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. 'I'll guide you back to the surface. Raph if you hurry up you can join the training.' Donnie said.

'I wasn't in any danger and I can take care of myself y'know.' Said she defensive. Lauren crossed her arms, turned around and started walking. Donnie quickly joined her and together they walked away. Quickly I changed my outfit and joined my brother for training. It was really nice to have training tonight. I've been neglecting my training and my stamina, something I'm not proud of. After like two hours of intensive training I was exhausted. Mikey, Leo and I decided to watch a movie. We asked if Donnie wanted to join us but he said he was busy with an experiment of his. It was Leo's turn to choose a movie and of course he choose a boring movie about space heroes.

'For shell sake Leo! Can't we watch something else!' Called I very annoyed.

'Mind your language! And no we're not going to watch something else, last time it was Mikey's time to choose a movie and now it's my turn. Next time you can choose a movie but for now we're going to watch this movie.' Said Leo, just as annoyed as I was.

'You're not Splinter, so don't tell me to mind my language Fearless.' Snarled I.

'I'm your leader not 'Fearless' and I can tell you to mind your language, even if I'm not Splinter.' Said he, calmer than before. After that we started watching the movie. I sat on the couch, while Mikey and Leo sat on the floor two feet away from the telly, their eyes glued to the telly. After twenty minutes I nearly fell asleep. It was just too boring, so I left Mikey and Leo to the movie and went over to Donnie's lab to see if he needed an extra hand with something.

*Knock Knock*

'Leo, I've told you before I don't like space heroes and I'm busy.' Donnie said, a tone of broadness was present in his voice. I walked in the room and saw Donnie sitting on a chair looking at picture on the computer. I was nearly able to hear his brain creaking.

'Nor do I.' Responded I, with a playing voice.

'Oh Raph. Thought you were Leo. I wanted to ask you something?' I leaned against a wall and waited for his question.

'Do you already have an idea on the might-be-Kraang-humans?' Asked he. _You see, you guys keep asking me that, but I think you forgot that like half a year ago I knew three humans and four mutants. And now you're expecting me to tell the difference between a real human and a Kraang human? How the shell should I know! Of course there were a few people I suspect._

'There are two students in my biology class Fred and Michael. I honestly think they're bats.' I said not so serious. Donnie gave me a look that said 'are you actually taking this serious?' but I ignored it.

'And Lauren said she had seen two other guys who I don't really know that well. Gordon and Steven. But I don't know the other four.' I rubbed the back of my head and went with my hand through my hair. It was kinds sticky from the sweat, but I didn't mind.

'This mission is not going exactly as planned.' Mumbled Donnie with a sigh.

'Well how did you expected it to be? Did you honestly think that I would walk into that classroom, give a quick look and then point a finger at the ones we're looking for?' Said I sarcastically. I crossed my arms and started walking towards the exit when April walked in.

'Hi April.' Donnie said cheerful. _Oh Donnie…_ 'I was just having a little chat with Raph. Take a seat I'll help you in a minute with your homework. Do you want something to drink?' He said very gentle and kind. I thought it was better to leave now so without even saying hi to April I walked past her to the dojo, to blow of some steam for the second time this evening. The leather of the punching bag started feeling normal on my knuckles.

'Still training Raphael?' It was Master Splinters kind voice.

'Uhm well sort of.' Responded I while turning around to face him.

'Ever since you were a little turtle you were hitting this bag when something was bothering you.' Spoke he like his mind was somewhere else. I didn't respond but knew he was going to tell me a story, so I sat down and waited for what he was going to say.

'Do you want to tell me what it is bothering you my son.' He said down as well.

'Nothing special sensei. It's just that the mission is not exactly what I expected it to be and the time its taking.' Answered I.

'My son, this mission is not only about the Kraang and the Foot. It is also about you and your brothers. The four of you will find your way and stop the Kraang.' Spoke he with a calming voice.

'But how long will it take?' Asked I.

'As long as it needs to take.' He then stood up and left. _Well that was helpful(!)_ I just sat there looking at the big tree, when Mikey walked in.

'Raph, wanna come topside and get some pizza?' Asked he cheerful. I smiled and said:

'Have you already eaten all the pizza?'

'You ate as well!' He called out defensively.

'I know bro. Let's get some more pizza.' I stood up and started running.

'Who gets first at the pizzeria gets an extra slice!'

'That's not fair you've got a head start!' But he started running anyway. In the end I got there first of course, but gave my slice to Mikey.

'Thanks bro. Appreciate it.' He started eating happily. We sat on a rooftop looking at the city skyline. For once we let the police capture the bad guys and let them do our job. Mikey and I played I spy with my little eye and I found out he was actually pretty good at it. Until I found out his how he did it and then I won all the rounds.

'Man you're good at this, now I understand why they send you to spy on the Kraang-humans. Wait! I still don't have a name for them! Let me think. Hold on, hold on. I'll call them…' He stood up put his finger in the air and a couple of minutes later he said:

'Kramans.' On a spooky tone. I slammed my forehead and starting shaking my head slowly.

'Don't you think it's an awesome name! Kramans. It could get in the dictionary!' As a response I started laughing, he liked that and started laughing along. After we finished our pizza we went home, said goodnight to each other and got to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 A Night out

**Hi everyone!**

 **For everybody who have celebrated Thanksgiving, I hope you had a lovely time with your family and friends! Here's a new chapter. Also, in chapter 15 I've asked a few questions, please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Have a nice weekend!**

Autumn was slowly passing by and the leaves were falling of the trees. Tonight I was going to see Casey's band perform in a bar in Brooklyn. Casey was tuning his guitar and I was drinking my drink while talking to April.

'So what do you think of the band?' Asked I, trying to start a conversation.

'I like them. It's not particularly my music but there are bits and pieces I quite like. You?' Said she, while keeping her eyes on the band.

'They're alright.' Said I, on a cool tone.

'Yeah Raph. Can't fool me. I know you really like them.' Said she.

'I never…' Tried I to say but April was faster to say:

'And don't do dare try to deny it.' I decided to keep my mouth shut. The show had started the band kicked off with some songs of AC/DC and then played some songs of blink-182. They were doing a pretty good job. We were in a special bar for music like this and the other people in the bar seemed to enjoy the show too.

'I'm going to get another drink. Do you want some as well?' Asked I.

'Yes, red wine please.' Responded she, trying to make herself hearable with all the hard rock music.

'A red wine for red. On its way.' Joked I. The past few weeks had been really tense. I was training harder than usual, studying harder than usual and working harder to get the mission going. So tonight Leo gave me a night of to go out with April and Casey. I didn't say it, but I really needed and appreciated it.

'A red wine and a coke, please.' Said I to the bartender. Because Casey was the live band of tonight, he, April and I didn't need to pay for our drinks. As long as it wasn't really expensive of course. 'Don't push it Raph' April had told me.

'We're out of coke. I only got beer, wine and whisky unfortunately.' The bartender responded.

'Uhh well… Alright give me a beer.' Said I a bit doubtful, but at the same time I thought: _What can one beer do?_ So I just drank the beer. It was quite tasty, better than the one I had at last time. I brought April's drink and mine to our table and watched the last bit of the show.

'The last song we're going to play is a special one.' Casey said trough the microphone. April was now very interested in what they were going to play and when they started to play a big smile appeared on her face. She sang along to every word.

 _I like the summer rain  
I like the sounds you make  
We put the world away  
We get so disconnected  
You are my getaway  
You are my favorite place  
We put the world away  
Yeah we're so disconnected_

 _Turn off the radio  
Those late night TV shows  
Hang up the telephone  
And just be here with me –Disconnected by 5 seconds of summer_

When the song had ended Casey walked over to us and started kissing April like he hadn't seen her in ages. It was really dramatic and people were staring but they just continued. It became a bit too awkward for me so I ordered another drink and sat at the bar. I drank my beer thirsty and ordered another one. _What? It's free, I don't go out that often and I never drink. One night won't make a difference._ Said I to myself.

'Raph! Come over here I'll introduce you to the band.' Called Casey. He had his arm around April's waist and was holding a beer in his other hand. Casey stood next to three other guys and was talking pretty loud.

'Raph, meet Felix, Brian and Charles.' Introduced Casey.

'Hi nice to meet you man.' Charles said, while shaking my hand. His voice was pretty low for his age and he talked a little slow. He was probably the 'cool kid' of the group. He had black hair and blue eyes. The other one, Felix, raised his beer which meant 'hi'. He had dark brown hair, a bit curled and deep blue eyes. I decided I quiet liked him at that moment. He didn't say that much which meant that I didn't have to say much either to him, just how I like it. The last one was Brian. He was the drummer of the band and was very muscled. His blond hair was sticky of all the sweat and his light brown eyes we're looking at me.

'How about another drink?' Said Felix, while rubbing his hands.

'Let's enjoy them while they're still free. 'Cause they're only free tonight.' Brian said. I drank about two more beers and then decided that it was enough for tonight. I was a little light in my head and a bit dizzy, but I was convinced that would disappear within a couple of minutes. Right?

'Raph, we're going home. See ya tomorrow okay?' Casey called. He and Casey were leaving and I decided to go home too. It was almost twelve o'clock and I also needed to walk home, which means I won't be home in half an hour. I walked out the door and toghether with April and Casey we walked home. The air was chilly and the wind was very cold. The stars were nowhere to be seen. April saw me looking and stated:

'There're no stars to light up the sky, 'cause New York lights up the sky tonight.' Casey looked at her with a big frown.

'It's from a book.' Laughed she.

'Oh well, I don't read books.' Joked he. We were laughing all the way home, but we stopped laughing when we heard someone calling for help.

'Leave me alone, you bastards!' I recognized that voice, but in a vague memory from long ago.

'Can't you just leave me alone! I've given you what you wanted! What else do you want?' We rushed down the alley, from which we heard the argument.

'You've heard the man. Now leave him.' Casey said, on a threatening tone. I gave a glance at the three men in front of us. It were two purple dragon scum and a man. I recognized that man and got really angry because out of all the people the purple dragons could harass, they choose this man. Bad choice guys, because now you gave me a reason to fight. And without mercy.


	18. Chapter 18 Brooke

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I'm celebrating Sinterklaas, which is a Dutch holiday. So I was quite busy, but here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

The Kraang had turned their back to the man and was facing us now.

'I'm not going to repeat myself. Let the man go.' Casey said. We weren't armed. The only things we have to fight with are our bare fists, but I never go out of the door without something to defend myself. A little knife on my ankle made its present known every time I moved my foot. You might think it was uncomfortable, but I'm used to it and it's very handy for moments like these. Since my fifteenth, when Splinter told us about the world on top of us, I have always carried it with me. Casey grabbed a piece of wet rotting wood from the ground and run to one of the Kraang. Immediately the Kraang started to shoot on us. Casey defended himself with the wood, from which I was surprised to see how good it was holding up. Old Rotting Wood vs Alien Technology. 1-0. I was busy with taking down the second Kraang, while April rushed over to the man. Casey hit the Kraang on its knee and it fell down, but the Kraang was faster than Casey and got up before Casey could hit him again.

'Raph! Left!' I had turned left, but not quick enough and I got shot on my shoulder. A nasty flash burn was on display and made me lose my balance, I fell on the ground. The Kraang then pointed his gun at me, but April got in between and hit him in his stomach.

'Get up!' Yelled she. I didn't think twice, got up and pulled the bastard to the ground. It had fallen hard and lost his gun. April kicked the gun away from him and I split his head in two with my little knife. At that moment Casey's wood broke and he was now defenseless. The Kraang wanted to shoot on him but I jumped on his back and put my knife in his gun. I got a second hit on my wrist, but it was just a scratch and certainly not as painful as the burn on my shoulder. April had by that time grabbed something from the ground and smashed its head. It was dead, and we had won.

'Good hit Red.' Complimented Casey, but April had no ears for it because she was busy with taking care of the man.

'Sir are you alright? What did those guys want from you?' He was breathing heavily and shaking his head.

'What is your name?' Asked April with a kind and soft voice, but he didn't answered so I answered for him.

'Brooke, his name is Brooke.' Said I on a neutral tone.

'How do you know a homeless man Raph?' Whispered Casey so that Brooke couldn't hear it, but Brooke did hear it.

'I'm just a homeless man, that's what you think ain't it?' Said Brooke in a surprise, his voice was a little mad but there was also a tone of shame. I felt sorry for him, Casey shouldn't have said that. But a part of me agreed with Casey and I hated myself for that.

'Let's just sit here for a moment, shall we?' Interfered April, there was no tone of judgment only kindness. That's why April usually handles cases like this and Casey and I just watch. Brooke sat down and took a deep breath. There was silence, no one knew what to say. We knew what to ask, it was the only question that went through our minds, only no one dared to say it out loud.

'What did the Kraang want from you Brooke.' I was a little cross, not with him but with the Kraang. If they bother me that's fine, but if they bother Brooke or just any homeless guys at all, you make me angry. I'm a little homeless too you know? After my Splinter, my brothers and I got mutated Splinter had nowhere to go, He ended up building a home for us in the sewers. I prefer to say that I'm not like any homeless at all, I've got a house, warmth, a bathroom, a bed, food and electricity. But at the same time, we made ourselves a home, so it's a bit difficult. Like any one cares. Brooke started to shiver, his eyes grew wide and he started scratching his arms.

'Those man, they wanted something from me.' Started he, a scared tone was present in his voice.

'What did they want?' Asked Casey curious, but not intrusive.

'It was night, you had just fallen asleep on the ground next to the fire.' Brook then turned his head to me and it felt like he was talking to me. 'I was about to lay down next to the fire, but I heard a noise coming from an alley. First I thought it were the cops and that they we're going to take you with them because you're underage… Of course they wouldn't take me, I'm just an old homeless.' The last thing he mumbled, only and April and me we're able to hear it. If Casey did hear it, he hid it very well. 'I looked at the alley and there were these guys, they took me. They pushed me in a van and drove me to the other side of the city, but I'm not sure, there weren't any windows in the van. When we arrived they brought me to a room and told me that I should keep you at my side and gain your trust. Then I would bring you to them, but I refused. They tried to change my mind but I think they gave up on me and just let me go. At least that's what I thought, but when I saw them tonight…' He didn't end his sentence, he just shook his head. I felt sorry for Brooke, all of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't had saved me. He wouldn't have saved me if I didn't need to be saved. I laid my hand on his shoulder and told him:

'I promise that you'll be save Brooke, we'll take care of this and then those men will never ever try to hurt or contact you.' He relaxed a little while I was making a plan to save Brooke, like he once saved me.


	19. Chapter 19 Training session

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter, enjoy.**

When we got back in the lair Donnie took care of my shoulder while April was telling my brothers about Brooke.

'So, I've promised him that he can always contact me whenever he needs us.' Stated April.

'Hmm…' Mumbled Leo, he rubbed the backside of his head and looked at the ceiling. _The answers to all your questions are not written on the ceiling Leo._

'Ouch!' A sharp pain went through my shoulder when Donnie sterilized the wound.

'Sorry, are you in pain?' Asked Donnie, for a second he stopped sterilizing my wound.

'No, I'm fine.' Answered I through my teeth. _It's just a little pain, the pain will be over soon._ Said I to myself.

'What do the Kraang want with Raph?' Asked Leo.

'I don't know, but I'm having a bad feeling that they want him because he changed into a human that night. It can't be coincidence right?' Said April, a little doubt was present in her voice.

'I'm done Raph, clean the bandage every day and let it rest.' Donnie said.

'Thanks Don.' I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, closed my eyes for a second and drank it thirsty.

'Raph, hurry up the match's about to start!' Casey called from the living room.

'Yeah, coming!' . I threw away the now empty bottle and joined the rest. Mikey, Leo and Casey were already sitting in front of the television, waiting for the match to begin. I sat between Mikey and Casey. The match was amazing! First it was 0-1 for Leo's team. He was cheering on his own, which I thought was a little annoying so I threw a pillow at him. Perfect solution right? Leo fell of the sofa and started to laugh. He was fine with it, which was quit strange because normally he would or lecture me or throw a pillow at me too. The next ten minutes were very tense, both teams nearly scored for like four times. But after twenty minutes my team scored. Mikey, Casey and I were cheering and laughing at Leo's team., so in the end it was a nice game. The teams played 3-3, but we we're all happy with it. Casey went home and I went to bed early, because tomorrow I had to get up early for school again.

I was sitting in the assembly hall with Allison, Jake and April. Allison and April were looking at Allison's phone and giggling. I threw a glance in their direction but wasn't able to see where they were giggling about.

'You don't even want to know.' Jake said, he didn't even looked at me he just stared right in front of him.

'What did you do this weekend?' Asked Jake, while eating a sandwich.

'Not much, saw a gig of a friend and watched a match.' Answered I.

'I'm going to get a Twix, want one as well?' Asked he.

'No I'm fine.' I leaned to the back of wall and watched the other students in the assembly hall. You've got the cool kids, the geeks, the kids no one knows and the people who are in between. I listened to some music and took the last bite of my lunch. The school bell went and my lesson was going to start. Bo-ring! I sighed and started walking towards my classroom. I was a bit early and had a good spot in the back of the classroom.

'Good afternoon class today I wanted to get started on chapter 9 and…' Miss Walked got interrupted by a late student.

'Sit down Lauren, quickly please I want to get started with the lesson.'

'Yes, sorry Miss Walker.' She quickly moved towards the only seats that were free, she sat down next to April. I found out, a couple of weeks ago, that Lauren was actually a good friend of April's.

'No Lauren, you and April are not a good combination. You can sit next to Raphael.' Said Miss Walker. _Shell._ Lauren sat down next to me and Miss Walker started her lesson of today. I was writing down some notes, but I was able to see from the corner of my eye that Lauren was looking at me.

'Something wrong?' Asked I on an irritated tone.

'Nothing special.' She said mysteriously.

Class had ended and everyone was leaving, just as Lauren. I grabbed my back and walked to the exit.

'What's on your wrist? Beat up some Kraang this weekend?' Asked Lauren who was standing next to me.

'Not so loud! Not everybody needs to know! Also, it's none of your business!' Responded I, a bit angry.

'Just be careful with that wound, doesn't look too good.' Said she calmly, before she started walking again.

'Like you'd know.' Said I in a response.

'Yeah, actually I doei know yes.' Laughed she, Lauren gave me a quick smile and walked out the door. The next lesson had begun and again I said next to Lauren. She wasn't paying attention to the lesson and was just drawing some cartoons in her notebook. Lauren saw me looking at her and covered the drawings with her arm and looked at the teacher.

'Well discuss what you think is the answer with the person sitting next to you, you have two minutes.' Said our teacher. Lauren turned her head and yawned at me.

'I hope that yawn wasn't because you think I'm boring.' Joked I, she liked that and smiled. It was silent for a few seconds.

'I know what I'm talking about.' Said she very convincing. _You know what you're talking about? What? Does she mean about me being boring? Does she thinks I'm boring?_

'I mean your wrist.' Explained she.

'Oh, right.' Said I, a bit awkward. _Why was I being awkward? Well, does it even matter?_

'Raphael, Lauren. Have you come to an answer?' Asked the teacher. 'Raphael?'

'Uhm well I think… uhm…' Stumbled I, not knowing the answer or even the question.

'The answer is B, because A, C and D are twenty years later, so it can only be B.' Said Lauren quickly.

'Correct Lauren.' Said Mister Donovan. Lauren gave me a satisfied glance.

'You don't have to cover for me, I can take care of myself.' Whispered I, so the teacher or the other students wouldn't hear me.

'You didn't know the answer, so I helped. Don't a big deal of it.' Snarled she. With an annoyed sigh I began looking at the teacher and watched what he was writing on the board.

…...

I was circling around Donnie, while Mikey was dealing with Leo. We we're sparring. Mikey and I were a team and Donnie and Leo were a team. Seemed fair to me. Donnie tried to hit me with his Bo staff, but I quickly jumped to the right and made a barrel roll. I turned around, it was my time now to make a move. I put one sai high up in the air so Donnie's attention would go to that, but in the mean time I hit him in his stomach with my other sai. He didn't saw that coming and fell on the ground. I made a move and delivered the final punch.

'I'm seeing stars, not good.' Said Donnie on a high tone. I smirked and turned around to see how Mikey was holding up. Mikey was irritating Leo.

'Na na a na!' Called Mikey.

'Mikey we're training take it seriously!' Leo run towards him with his Katana high in the air, ready to take down Mikey. Leo tried to hit Mikey, but Mikey was quicker and moved to the left when Leo was moving to the right and vice versa. Leo did not like that. Mikey started running and Leo was closing him in. Mikey ran towards a wall and for a second I thought Leo was going to win, but then Mikey did something I, and certainly Leo, didn't saw coming. He ran up the wall and made a backflip and landed behind Leo. He then quickly gave two punches and Leo was down.

'booyakasha!' Yelled Mikey. 'Team Rikey for the win!'

'Team what?' Asked I in disbelieve.

'Team Rikey. It's Raph and Mikey in one, Maph wouldn't work that sounds lame dude.' Said Mikey like it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

'Mikey.' Began I.

'Yes bro.' Answered he.

'Don't ever and I mean ever say that again.' Spoke I, saying each word very slow so would understand.

'Michelangelo, Raphael you have won. Now here is your reward.' Said Master Splinter.

'We're getting a reward!' Said Mikey in disbelieve, he was as surprised as I was. Sensei never gives as a reward if we win during training.

'You can do forty push-ups.' Said he with a laugh.

'That's not fair!' Called Mikey out.

'Wanna do fifty push-ups Michelangelo?' Asked Master Splinter.

'No.' Answered Mikey.

'Then get started.' He then walked out of the dojo. Donnie and Leo were laughing and cheering.

'I'm not going to do something that looks like a punishment because we won, I'm out of here.' I walked out of the dojo, sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv.

'Guys hurry up! Crognard is going to begin!' Called I from the sofa.

'Raphael, have you done your push-ups already?' Splinter asked. From the tone he was speaking on I knew he already knew that I hadn't done the push-ups.

'No.' Mumbled I quietly, already waiting for a punishment or a metaphor no one understood.

'Why haven't you?' Asked he on a neutral tone. I thought that the best thing to do was just to be honest.

'I'm not going to do push-ups when I've won and the other team can just sit there and do nothing? That's not fair.' Said I a little annoyed.

'One day you will understand that the push-ups were a treat, not a punishment.' Spoke he on a weird tone.

'Does this mean I don't have to do them now?' Asked I, hoping I wouldn't have to do them.

'Of course you do, but not forty.' He said.

'Phew!' Said I with a smile.

'You can do sixty.' He said.

'But sensei!'

'Sixty Raphael, no more, no less.' He then walked away. _I'm not gonna do it! Shell it!_ Master Splinter didn't come back and me and brothers just watched the episode of Crognard.

'Dude! Splinter told you that you had to do them. He's not gonna like it that you didn't do them. Just saying.' Mikey said, while keeping his eyes on the telly. But I was still not gonna do them, not today.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everybody!**

 **Here's a new chapter, don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy!**

It was a quiet night. Donnie was in his lab, helping April with her exams. Mikey was reading some comic books in his room and Leo was out and about, he just said that he was 'just going out' but I knew better. We may not know where he is, but my brothers and I knew who he was going meet. Donnie thought it would be better if we just left it for what it was and let him find his own way. Although I don't agree, I'll leave it for now. It was a little boring, there was nothing on the telly, no training. I walked over to Mikey's room and asked if he wanted to go on patrol with me, but he declined. I asked Donnie the same question, but he and April were still busy revising and made it clear to me how important those exams were.

'Raph I really need Donnie to help me with my tests, they're really important. Tomorrow maybe? I'm free then.' April said. I sort of mumbled something like 'okay fine' and walked out of the room. I decided I could also go patrolling on my own. Although Splinter had told us many times it wasn't wise to go out all alone, the idea of running from rooftop to rooftop, fighting crime and just going outside to have something to do was too much. I gave in and went topside.

Running from rooftop to rooftop cleared my head and New York seemed prettier than ever. It seemed like the moon was shining brighter then usual, it was not too cold for this time of the year and there were no clouds to cover the sky. I nearly fell into a trance and became unaware of my surroundings. Until I heard a noise, but it wasn't a noise it was someone calling for help. Swiftly I looked down the road and saw a woman and two man. I didn't hesitate to help her when one of the man hit her in the face. The man was twice as big as I was, but I was quicker and I punched him on his shoulder blades. He didn't like that and he kicked me really hard on my knee. I fell down and the other man, who was a bit smaller but still quiet big compared to me, kicked me in the face. Slowly the taste of blood was filling my mouth. As soon as I got up again the men both tried to punch me but I jumped to the right and they hit each other.

'Ray I wanna get this done. You take care of this 'mummy's boy' and I'll take care of the girl!' _Couldn't you think of anything better then 'mummy's boy?'_

'Do you really dare to hit a lady!' Called I to get their attention.

'Shut your mouth whippersnapper!' Called the one called Ray. 'Or I'll shut it for you!'

That was my cue. Ray punched me on my left, but I blocked it with my sai. I then kicked him three times, one on his back, one in his stomach and one in his man parts. Knockout, Ray was down. I turned my head to see how the girl was doing and I realized I knew her. It was Lauren. _I'm making a habit of saving her(!)_ The guy whose name wasn't mentioned pushed Lauren against a wall.

'Give me your money and phone. Now!'

'Let go of me!' I got an idea.

'Hey Hulk over here!' Shouted I. The man turned around, away from Lauren.

'Derick is the name, schoolboy.' Snarled he through his teeth. He started to run towards me, just what I wanted. I ran to a wall and when he thought he had me I made a backflip and punched him on his back. He fell down and I gave the final punch. Ray was already gone and Derick was knock out.

'You've got talent for getting yourself into trouble y'know.' Said i with a little bit of lightness in my voice. I gave Lauren a hand and helped her up.

'Thanks Raphael.' She said. Lauren was shivering, probably from the shook. She looked very defenseless and scared, I felt sorry for her.

'Are you alright?' Asked I a little unsecure. I knew the answer but April asks it every time and it seems to work. Like I've said before, this is not really my thing. She made a quick fake smile and stared at the ground. I gave her my coat and whipped a string of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. Lauren seemed to calm down slowly.

'Should I walk you home?' Asked I, not really knowing what to do.

'Yes, that would be nice. Thanks.' Answered she, talking really soft. She told me where she lived and we walked to her house together. It was silent for a while, I didn't know what to say and Lauren was still shocked. Within ten minutes we were at her house. She had a nice house, not to big but certainly not small. The lights were of and I assumed no one was home.

'Wanna come in? I can fix that wound you have on your face, if you like.' Said she, more confident then she looked.

'I don't know, I think I should head home.' Responded I a bit doubtful.

'I wanna do something back for you, after everything you have done for me.' Explained she. After a moment of thinking I decided to come in and let her fix my wounds. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and put some hot water in it. I walked through the living room and looked around. On a wooden shelf, next to the television were pictures of her and what seemed like her family. It was quiet for a moment, Lauren was busy in the kitchen and I was looking at the photos. There was one picture in particular I found very interesting, it was a photo of her and her two little brothers.I wasn't sure why I found the photo interesting, but it had caught my eye and I couldn't let go of it. Lauren stood in the middle and on her left was one brother with dark brown hair, just like Lauren had, hugging her and smiley towards the camera. On her other side was a boy with orange hair, blue eyes and freckles covering his face.

'Their names are Toby and Frank.' Said she, in her voice I was able to hear a tone of sadness. _Why would she be said?_

'Toby has brown hair and Frank is the ginger.' Explained she. I gave a slow nod as reply. 'You can sit down here then I can look at that wound of yours.' Said she. I felt a bit awkward, but I felt like I shouldn't and that it wasn't the time now. I sat down and Lauren started to clean up my wound. The wound was just above my eye and due to that I blinked a lot, which was not very handy at this moment. Lauren seemed to think the same.

'Close your eyes, then it will be done soon.' Said she kind. I closed my eyes and Lauren was done within five minutes.

'Done.' Said she proud, a smile was present on her face and made me feel a bit more relaxed. 'Told you I'm good with fixing wounds and stuff.' Lauren said with a smile.

'Yeah right, cuz fixing a wound is that hard.' Said I sarcastically.

'Not only small wounds like yours.' Spoke she on a little annoyed tone in her voice. 'I can name all the bones in your hand and wrist, stitch your wounds up, I know somethings about medicine and I can fix a dislocated arm.' Said she with proud.

'How do you know all that stuff then?' Asked I seriously interested.

'My mother is a doctor and I wanna be a doctor too someday.' Answered she with a smile.

'What do you wanna be when you finish school?' Asked she, while cleaning the table with a cloth. _What do I wanna be? I don't know?_

'I don't know, I'm probably not gonna do something. Just live with my brother and stuff.' Answered I a bit dreamy, I never really thought of what I wanted to be.

'Don't you want to be independent?' Asked she curiously.

'Maybe one day.' Said I. It was silent for a moment, keeping conversations going is not my best skill. Although I tried by asking her what her father did for a living.

'Well…' Mumbled she not very comfortable.

'What is it? You don't want to tell me. Is he a criminal or something?' Laughed I.

'No. He's the opposite, it's just- you're not gonna like it.' Stumbled she.

'Well I don't know if you don't tell me.' Tried I. _Am I pushing her too much?_

'He's a copper.' Said she finally. _Okay she was right. I don't like it. It's just that me and my brother always have to do the work of a police officer, because they don't do their job. I mean, when there's a robbery of something like that, we're always sooner there then the police and we already have handled the situation before they even arrive. Is it really that hard to be on time?_

'Told you, you wouldn't like him.' Responded she a bit sad and angry at the same time.

'I never met him I can't say I won't like him. I'm just not the biggest fan of cops.' I was pretty proud of my response. It was not mean it was nice. We sat on her kitchen table chatting about everything. School, food, boring teachers, about her past and her favorite places in the city.

'Have you seriously never been out of the state, or even the city?' Asked she in disbelieve.

'Does New Jersey count?' Asked I. She laughed at that. Her dog started barking at that point, it was a big dog, a shepherds dog.

'Here give him a biscuit, you'll be his friend then.' I gave the dog the biscuit and the dog turned silent.

'You can walk him sometime if you like.' Proposed she, while looking at her dog with a smile.

'Yeah, I would like that.' Responded I. My phone rang, it was Leo.

'Raph? Where are you? You went patrolling hours ago!' Said he concerned and angry.

'Patrolling.' Said I, while leaning a bit more into my chair.

'Well, come home. It's late and Splinter wants you to come home. You just disappeared, you know he doesn't like it when you do that.' _He said what! I'm not the one who just left the lair for hours without telling anyone where I was._

'I did tell where I was, you're the one who didn't tell anyone where you were!' And with that I hand up the phone,

'I should go now.' Said I to Lauren.

'Well I'll see you in school then.' Lauren said. I went home and found Leo sitting on the sofa reading some book about Japan.

'And where have you been?' He asked when I entered the lair.

'Can ask you the same thing.' Responded I angry. Leo didn't respond but just sighed and continued reading his book.

'We all know that you were with Karai, just admit it Leo.' Spoke I cross. He looked at me like he was a little child, whose mum just caught him stealing a cookie.

'She could be a strong ally.' Said Leo calm and on a neutral tone, like that was the only reason they had met that night.

'You ain't fooling me Leo, stop lying to me. We both know you like her and that you've got a weak spot for her, but let me remind you that she is the ENEMY.' My blood was boiling, it was boiling on my rage. It was a bit too loud and my brothers had entered the living room as well now. I didn't want to discuss this with my whole family and decided to leave it for tonight. I went to the dojo, but when I passed the sparring dull, which was hanging next to where Leo was sitting, I stabbed it with my sai and walked away. Making myself very clear to Leo.


	21. Chapter 21 Santa is coming to town

**Hi everyone!**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then i wish you a very good day! Here's a new chapter, it's Christmas themed. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Don't forget to leave review. Enjoy!**

'Raph, wanna come topside?' Mikey asked.

'Yeah, cool.' Responded I, while stretching my arms.

'Let's go then!' Casey called out, putting one fist in the air.

It was beautiful topside. Christmas decorations everywhere. Lights, the smell of food, Christmas trees and music. Mikey and Casey were playing some kind of game. It probably had something to do with hockey, because Casey was winning.

'Oh man that's not fair!' Mikey said.

'If you wanna win then you've gotta be faster.' Casey said. I turned around and looked up at the sky. There was a falling star and I made a wish. But the falling star didn't disappear, no. It looked like it was getting bigger and coming closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes and tried very hard to get a good look at it. _Wait… Are you serious? No this can't be real. I'm probably dreaming. Is this real?_ I blinked a few times and called the guys over to come and see.

'Raph what up? You look like you've just seen a ghost.' Casey said a bit doubtful.

'By all the great…' Mikey gasped.

'You're seeing what I see right?' Asked I, it sounded sarcastic, but I did mean it seriously.

'That's Santa Claus in a sleigh and a reindeer!' Mikey called out of excitement.

'This…Is so WICKED!' Casey was now shouting as well. On the opposite roof was Santa Claus standing and dropping a present in a chimney. Before I was able to say something, was he already standing next to Santa on the rooftop right in front of us.

'Merry Christmas Santa!' Said he full of joy. I can't even explain how much Mikey loves Christmas. It's all about presents, food, presents, food, food and family. All the things he loves. About a week ago he had started to say every second of the day 'It's nearly Christmas! I can't wait to find out what I'm getting this year from Santa!' My reply would always be 'You know Santa isn't real right Mikey?' But he didn't believe me and told me everything that he was in fact real. 'How else come that there are presents underneath the Christmas tree?'

'Ho-ho-ho Michelangelo, you too merry Christmas. You have been very well this year.' He said with the low voice you would have expected.

'I have?' Mikey said like a child.

'Yes, you have my son.' Laughed Santa. I still couldn't believe my eyes. _My little brother is talking to Santa? And it ISN'T a dream?_ Casey thought the same thing but still went over to Santa Claus and talked to him.

'Casey Jones. Yes, I have heard of you. You havn't been very well this year, have you?'

'I have been very well this year!' Said Casey surprised.

'You know what! I have a deal for you. Of you help me with all these presents then I'll get you of the naughty list and on the good list.' Said Santa. _Is he now seriously making a deal with Santa Claus? My fantasy is not this wild, I'm going mental. Definitely. For sure. No doubt, nope. Completely mental._

'Deal! What do I have to do?' Said Casey happily. I had now joined Mikey, Casey and Santa.

'Oh well hello Raphael. For you stands the same deal, if you help me then I'll help you.' Said he like it was normal.

'So, I haven't been good this year uh, what have I done then?' Asked I annoyed.

'It's about what you didn't do. Think about that my son.' He was still friendly. 'But anyway, I'll give you three of my reindeers and then you three bring all the presents around.'

'You're not real.' Said I, thinking out loud.

'I am very real, who else puts your presents underneath the Christmas trees?' Said he surprised by what I had said. He then flicked his fingers and three reindeers appeared. One was black, the other one was light brown and the last one was white as snow. In a split-second Casey had claimed the black one and Mikey the light brown one. So, I got the white one. We all got a sleigh, filled with presents and we all flew of in different directions.

'Man this is so awesome!' I could hear Mikey's voice echoing. So, well to summon it up. I just met Santa and now I'm flying on a reindeer and bringing presents around.

'Whooooo!' Casey was flying around, doing loops and stuff.

'So where are we going first.' And again, I was thinking out loud.

'There's a list with addresses and presents in the small bag on your left hand.' The reindeer said.

'You can talk?' _Can this get any stranger?_

'Of course I can. How doll would it be if I couldn't talk? Santa Claus needs someone to speak to.' Said the reindeer.

'But you're an _animal_ ' Stated I.

'Your brother can talk.' Stated the reindeer. _Am I having an argument with a flying, talking reindeer? And is he assaulting my little brother!_

'Just fly okay. I wanna get these presents delivered as fast as possible.' The reindeer then speeded up and I needed to hold on tight if I didn't want to fall of the sleigh. After a few minutes, I relaxed and started to enjoy it. We landed on the first roof and delivered two purple small presents and a red big one, which wasn't as heavy as I expected it to be. We then flew to the next address, and to the next address and to the next and the next. Until we had reached the last address. _Don't I know this address?_ I could hear people singing Christmas Carols and other people laughing. There were only three presents left in the bag. Due to the fact that I had the feeling I knew this address, I looked at the names on the presents. I smiled a little when I read the name on the card.

'Of course, I couldn't have been anyone else.' I dropped the two presents in the chimney. I could hear the presents hitting the ground and people started to shout hysterically out of joy and excitement. The last one I kept and waited a little while until the people had unpacked their presents and were a little less hysterically. Then I climbed down the fire escape and ticked on the window. The girl in the room opened her window and looked very confused at me.

'Hello Raphael. Happy Christmas too you to, I think.' Laughed Lauren.

'Come I wanna show you something.' Said I calmly. _She's never going to believe this!_

'What you wanna show me?' Asked she curious.

'Come and see.'

'Alright.' I helped her climbing out of the window and un to the roof. I covered her eyes and asked if she was ready.

'What's the surprise?' Said she with a smile, not sure if she should be happy or a little scared.

'Ta-da!' I uncovered her eyes and her mouth dropped open and a small gash escaped from it. She looked at me and back at the reindeer who was still attached to the sleigh.

'How did you get that on the roof?' Asked she out loud.

'Would you like to know?' Said I excited.

'Ye-yeah?' Stumbled she insecure. I sat on the 'drivers' seat and nexto me sat Lauren, I whistled my finger and the reindeer took off.

'AAHHH.' Lauren shouted.

'A little scared princess?' Asked I sarcastically.

'Scared? What are you talking about this is the best thing ever. AHHH!' I had never seen her so happy and couldn't stop looking at her. It was something about her that kept me looking, but I couldn't place my finger on it. We flew for like fifteen minutes and then landed again on her roof. The entire flight she had laughed. I smiled back at her.

'So, I've got to bring back Rudolph now.' Said I.

'Actually It's…' Tried the reindeer to say but I interrupted him.

'Yeah what every you say big guy.' Lauren giggled and walked over to me.

'Oh before I forget.' I gave her the present, she opened it up. It was a white little dress that matched with her hair and eyes.

'Goodnight Raphael, thanks for the ride and the present.' Her voice was soft. She placed a small kiss on my cheek. Lauren then turned around, I waited until she was out sight, climbed back on the sleigh and flew back. The reindeer started to laugh as soon as I climbed on the sleigh.

'What is it?' Asked I annoyed.

'You humans are so obvious.' Laughed he.

'You're a reindeer, just fly and shut your mouth unless you've got something good to say.' I was angry now. All the way back to the roof, where Santa would be waiting, didn't we said a word.

'Ho-ho-ho look who just turned up right on time.' Santa Said happily.

'We've delivered all the presents.' Said I. From the corner of my eyes I could see Mikey and Casey saying goodbye to their reindeers. Mikey was nearly crying, because well…It's Mikey that says enough and Casey was giving the reindeer a pat on his head.

'Well goodbye Rudolph thanks for the ride.' Said I. Still finding it weird to talk to a reindeer.

'My name is actually…'

'Yes, I know, not Rudolph.' I gave him a pat on the head and walked over to my friends.

'Well now, you have helped me very well tonight Casey and Raphael. Here are your presents. Casey got a new hockey stick and a few pucks. I opened up my present and saw that it was a guitar. Wow, I have always wanted a guitar, but it's pretty hard to play a instrument that is meant for people with five fingers when you only have three.

'Thank you Santa!' Said I happy.

'Don't thank me, your brother told me that you wanted a guitar. Well I should go now, I've got a lot of presents to deliver. Until next year my sons.' And he flew of. As soon as he had come, was he gone again.

'This was the best night of my life!' Mikey yelled. Mikey was holding his present as well, it was a new skateboard which had different kinds of light on it.

'It certainly was Mikey, now let's go home. I can't wait to tell the others!' Casey said. And with that, we had ended our Christmas adventure for this year. We had helped Santa Claus, we had flown on a reindeer and talked to them, but all I could think about was the ride I had with Lauren, but I didn't know why.

'Best Christmas for sure.'


	22. Chapter 22 The plan

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Tonight, we were going to the warehouse. Everybody was getting ready, Leo was bossing everybody around, Donnie was preparing the shell racer, April was practicing her skills, Mikey was just…well, being Mikey, that's the only thing I can say about it. Casey and I were arming ourselves to the teeth. All sorts of bombs and booby-traps, like a glass ball filled with oil, firework and Casey's idea, an air horn. Y'know, the ones that teachers sometimes use in those stupid school movies. The sound that comes from that thing can make someone deaf.

'Y'know you don't have to make someone deaf to win a fight?' Stated I, being as sarcastically as I could.

'You've told me, they're like bats and if there is one thing I remember from biology is that bats don't like hard noises like this.' _Does he really think it's going to work? Did your mother drop you on your head when you were little or something, cuz something is not working in that funny head of yours._

Leo was walking around, firstly telling April what her task would be at the mission, then Donnie, then yelling at Mikey for doing nothing and then he told it to us.

'Right. We're not going to fight them, we're going to observe them, see what they're doing and etcetera.' _So, I've been preparing myself for a real battle for nothing? What a waste of my time! I'm not going to 'observe' them, I'm going to kick their ass and…_

'Raph! Raph, you're still listening?' Asked Leo annoyed.

'Yeah, yes I'm listening.' Mumbled I, crossing my arms and trying to let my mind not drift of this time.

'Raph, you go with Donnie and have a look at their computer, files, lab and whatever they have in there.' Said Leo with a rushed voice.

'Casey, you and I give them cover, while Mikey and April stay on guard. That's the plan… Nothing else.' The last few words spoke he really slow. _Do you think I'm deaf, stupid or a little child? You think I never listen, which I do. I just ignore you, because I'm my own boss and no one else is._

Ten minutes later we were on our way to the warehouse. Leo and Casey went into the building. A moment later we saw a torch shining, it flickered four times. Our cue, the coast was clear and as quiet as possible, Donnie and I entered the building. It was cold, the lights were of and gave me the thrills. The plan was to go to the lab first, according to Donnie it should be on the third floor. We flicked on our torches and had a quick look around. It was very stereotype, everything was white, clean, the room was enormous and the smell of disinfectant filled the air. Donnie searched for a computer and started looking for the right files. Leo and I stood on guard, we could have asked Casey to do the same, but we both knew he wouldn't listen. 'Casey Jones doesn't stay on guard.' He would have said.

'Hey, what does this button do?' Casey had pressed the button before any of us had the chance to warn him. To my own surprise the lights went on, but no alarm.

'Don't touch anything! Is it really that hard?' Donnie whispered angrily.

'I turned on the lights, what's the big deal?' He crossed his arms and looked angry.

'Donnie how far are you?' Asked Leo, trying to stop them before this could turn into an argument.

'I think I've got the right files, just a quick look around this lab and to the 'living part' Lauren told me about. Then we can go.' He plugged an USB-stick in the computer, pressed some buttons and got the stick out of the computer again. I walked around the lab, looking at weird fluids in bottles, pictures on the walls from, which looked like, animals and old experiments. Bats, birds, a cat and a beer. Next to the pictures was a cupboard, I opened it and found more files, papers and more. I picked it up and wanted to show them to Donnie, but Leo got a phone call.

'Dudes, you've got to hurry. April and I just saw a van parking, it's the Kraang and those freaky kids.' I heard Mikey saying from the other side of the phone.

'Don, you're ready?' Asked Leo. Donnie nodded and we left the building. As we walked out I could see some the Kraang walking along side two humans. I tried to look at their faces to see if I recognized them, but I couldn't see it from up here.

'Raph, c'mon move!' Leo whispered, we turned around and went home. Once we were home everyone went their own way, Leo went to the dojo to discuss how the mission went with Splinter (as always), Mikey turned on the television to watch a movie and April and Donnie went to the lab to look at the files. Casey and I joined Mikey and together we watched a film. I didn't enjoy the movie and started to play a game on my T-phone. Casey and Mikey were enjoying the movie and laughed out loud.

'Guys, I've found the files that we're looking for.' Donnie said. _When did he enter the room? Guess he's a better ninja than I thought._ We all gathered around the laptop that Donnie was holding. On the screen, we saw photos of children, teenagers and animals. Or as the Kraang like to call it, creations.

'So apparently, they've been busy with this mission for seventeen years. The Kraang started this project around seven months before me got mutated.' Donnie explained. 'I have also found the names they use for those people, intensions, progress and all kinds of stuff.'

'So, we've got all the information. We can stop them now right?' Leo asked.

'Yes, but we need a water tide plan. Because if it goes wrong we won't get a second chance to stop them again.' Donnie said very serious. We had spent all night thinking of a plan and talking it through.

'It's water tide nothing can go wrong bro.' Said Mikey relaxed, completely convinced that his plan will work.

'Mikey, you've got the brain of an avocado! Do you honestly think that we can lure with pizza them into a van and then just drive of? I mean seriously you've had the craziest ideas but this is beyond crazy. Pizza. Is. Not. The. Solution. To. Everything.' Shouted I. _Why am I still surprised by how stupid his plans can be? And why do I still listen to him?_

'Not just the pizza, that would be stupid. We put a fan behind the pizza so that the smell spreads and they all can smell it. You see, water tide.' Mikey said with the same confidence as before.

'Right. I've got a plan too.' Leo said, trying not to let the situation escalate.

'We split up in three teams. Donnie goes with Mikey. April goes with Casey and Raph goes with me. Donnie and Mikey...'

'Can I object? Because I don't think that Casey and…' Interfered Donnie.

'No, you can't. Like I said, Donnie and Mikey go inside first and take care of the Kraang that are standing on guard, then they go to the first floor and give us a sign once the coast is clear. Then April and Casey come help you take care of the rest of the Kraang. Donnie, you disable the alarm. Mikey if Donnie has done that, you throw a smoke bomb. So that the humans won't see us coming. That's when Raph and I come in. We help you to take down the Kraang-Humans and bring them to the shell racer.' Leo explained, while he was telling us his plan he pointed at places on the map that was on the computer of the warehouse, so that we'd know where to stand.

'What are we going to do with them once we've brought them here?' Asked Mikey. The room went quiet. Leo was looking at his feet. _Okay Fearless, so you've found out that the answers aren't written on the ceiling, but I can assure you that they also aren't on your feet._ Donnie looked his computer and I just watched everyone.

'Maybe we can get them on our side and teach them how to be good humans?' Tried Mikey insecure, he was now also looking at his feet.

'They don't think they're doing something wrong, so that would be hard to try. But I think I've found something in these files that can help us.' Told Donnie, he was now typing very fast on his laptop.

'Got it!' Called he out. 'The Kraang use some sort of device to control them, but if I can disable that, then they're free.' Donnie was very happy with what he had found. He smiled satisfied at the computer.

'Well I guess you can quite school then Raph. Like you wanted since the beginning!' Casey patted me on the shoulder and walked past me to get a slice of pizza. I had a weird feeling, for some reason I didn't want to leave school. But why? I didn't like it, no… I hated it and I always had. Then why did I have this feeling that I didn't want to leave? I faked a smile so that Casey wouldn't notice that I didn't agree with him. I didn't understand so how could I explain it to him?


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

I've got three more days left at school. I haven't told anyone at school because Donnie said that it was better if I didn't say anything. Not sure why, but I just went along with it. Last week I had a 'small argument' with my PE teacher. In this trimester, we'd been busy with fighting sports. She showed us the basics and stuff, but did it completely wrong. So, because I'm nice, told her that how to do it properly. 'Raphael, can I remind you that I am the teacher here and not you.' Had she said, and after class told me that she wanted to see me next week twenty minutes before class would start. So here I am, right on time, fifteen minutes before class. I walked into the gym and saw someone practicing some movements. It was Lauren, I watched her. She did it quite alright, but there were bits that she could work on.

'Bow your left knee a bit and keep your arm straight when you hit.'

She stopped and looked at me. Thinking she would say something, but didn't and a moment later she continued. I walked over and showed her how to do it.

'Okay, so bow your knee a bit. That's the most important thing, otherwise you'll lose your balance and fall.'

'You think I lose my balance that fast?' Said she a bit irritated. _Why don't people ever listen to me when I'm offering advice?_ She went into position again, but again forgot to bow her knee. It was better than before, but still not good enough. To show her the importance of bowing her knee I thought of pushing her a little so she would lose her balance. Which she wouldn't if she would bow her knee. So, I pushed her and she fell. Lauren tried to grab something to stop her of falling down. That thing was me, being the only object she could get a hold to. I wasn't prepared and fell down with her. _Great Raph! Another idea to put on the list of stupid ideas you've had so far. Look where you are now. On top of her. Great!_ It was very awkward and for a moment we both didn't know what to say. I looked in her eyes, green like mine, just a little less bright and more like the colour of a swamp. They matched with her freckles and her tip-tilted nose.

'Are you going to get off, of me or what?' Said she. Immediately I got up.

'Why did you push me?' Asked me while crossing her arms.

'I told you, if you don't bow your knee right, you'll lose your balance.' Responded I defensively.

'Right so they way to tell me that is to push me on the ground?'

'You're the one who didn't listen!' Called I out annoyed.

'I never asked for your help!' Called she, just as annoyed as I was. I came closer to her, normally I would have a conversation like this with my brothers and usually we would end up in a fight. But I can't hit a lady, so I tried to calm myself down.

'I'm sorry okay, but you're the one who pulled me down.' I was calmer now, but still angry about the situation.

'Apologies accepted.' She said, still looking like she wanted to hit me. 'Right then, _Ninja Master,_ show me how it's done then.'

'What?' Asked I.

'If you think you know all about this tuff then tell me how to do it.'

'Okay.' I showed her how to fall, some easy punches and a few kicks. She was better than I thought she would be. _Not just a study nerd after all._

'Okay, I think I get it now. Wanna fight me?' Lauren said. I tried really hard not to laugh, but failed. Lauren didn't like that and punched my arm. She looked serious and waited for me to punch her back.

'Or are you afraid that you'll lose?' Said she trying to challenge me.

'Not a chance princes.' Of course I was holding back, because I didn't want to hurt her.

'Don't hold back.' Said Lauren, clearly annoyed. The sweat on her head made her head sparkle a bit. Her eyes were like fire and watched every movement I made. She looked kinda… cool? No, it was more than that, but for some reason it felt wrong to watch her like that. I wasn't focused and she punched me in the face. I stumbled back a little and then delivered a punch to her side, which made her stumble to the wall. I took advantage of that and enclosed her to the corner of the wall. She was trapped.

'I won.' Said I triumphant. Lauren was breathing heavily and slowly let her arms rest on her side. She looked at me intensely. Something in her eyes had changed. Her pupils grow wide and like a tiger she garbed me head and pressed her lips against mine. My heart was beating faster than ever. I didn't know what to do. _What is she doing? What is happing? What am I supposed to do?_ Lauren let go of me. She looked scared and sad.

'I…Um… I'm… Sorry I've got to go.' As quickly as she could she walked away. Not looking at me.

'Lauren wait!' But Lauren had already left the room. _What have I done?_ I wanted to go after her and tell her. Tell her what exactly? What was it that I wanted to say to her? I didn't know.

'Raphael, good at least one of us is on time. Sorry I forgot about you being here earlier. But you're here anyway so why don't you make yourself useful and get put some baseball bats over there.' The voice of my teacher brought me back to reality. I did as she asked. Trying to think of something else than Lauren. Didn't work.


	24. Chapter 24 'Just say kiss me again'

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for my absence, but I've been very busy and I didn't know what to write for the next chapter. So this chapter takes place a few weeks later than the last one, but the time in between will be told in flashbacks. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was morning. The first sunrays of the today where showing its self and lightened up the room. I woke up with the best view, I had a feeling inside me that controlled my whole body. Energy, like my body was stroke by lightning and I wasn't in control any more, but I didn't mind. I wanted this for so long and now I have it. She was laying next to me, asleep. Her dark hair gave a nice contrast to her very white blanket and the pillow she was holding. I stroke her cheeks and a tiny smile appeared, but she was still asleep. My hand went through her hair, sweaty but soft. Her freckles were beautiful in this light, like the topping of a cupcake. I pulled her in closer and kissed her lips.

'A good morning to you too.' She said sleepy.

'Good morning beauty.' I kissed her again, her lips tasted sweet and she kissed me back. Her green eyes looked into mine, such a peaceful sight. Slowly I started kissing her neck, her shoulders and her back. The energy was kicking in again.

'Did I ever tell you that you're a quite good kisser?' Spoke she with a soft tone.

'Quite?' Responded I with a laugh. 'Just say kiss me again.' That energy was taking control again, but she tenderly pushed me away.

'I've gotta be somewhere.' She said, she then stood up from the bed and put on her cloths again.

'Yeah, you've gotta be here with me.' I pulled her back into the bed and kissed her neck.

'I'm going to take a shower, If you want breakfast there should be some cornflakes left.' I laid in bed, listening to the dropping water sound of the shower. She was mine, finally. Her green eyes, her dark hair that bounced every time she laughed. Her lips that taste like sweet lemonade on a warm summer day, when you're so thirsty that the only thing you can think about is light lemonade with some ice. Only thinking about her lips, so thirst-quenching.

I went down stairs to make breakfast for me and Lauren. There was not much, but maybe I could make a few pancakes. I tried to make them but easier said than done, I nearly burned the pancakes. When Mikey cooks it always seems so easy?

'What smells so nice?' Asked Lauren. Her air was banded in a towel and she was wearing my pullover.

'Close your eyes and taste.' She closed her eyes with a smile and opened her mouth a little. I gave her a small piece of the pancake and she seemed to like it. Lauren wanted to open her eyes again but she could only when she guessed what it was, I did that to tease her.

'Pancake, a little burned, just the way I like it.' Said Lauren.

'You want some more?' Asked I.

'Sure, chef.' But instead of giving her another pancake I kissed her very softly. Her lips tasted like pancake and my hands were placed on her waste like it was the only place that ever wanted to be.

'Mmm, not sure what that was. Maybe I should taste it again.' I kissed her again, but less soft. She slowly started walking backwards until she hit a wall.

'The pancakes are going to burn.' She said.

'I thought you liked them that way.' Responded I playfully. I kissed her neck, she opened her eyes and looked into mine. She was so beautiful.

'Upstairs?' Asked she.

'What about the pancakes?' Asked I as a response.

'They can wait, I've got something else in mind for breakfast.' Lauren said.


End file.
